Wild meets Wild
by fangirlqueen
Summary: When a childhood friend of Mori and Hunny happens to visit the host club after disapearing for 5 years.Both boys find themselves renewing past feelings, unaware that those feelings might not be for who they expected.ON PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. That's Hunnys sister?

"_Hmm walk up to the third floor then turn north_?" A young girl thought to herself as she looked at a little slip of paper in her hand.

She ignored the cat calls from the boys and the mumurs and gossips from the girls about her appearance.

"I hate rich schools!" She said to herself as she got to the top of the third floor stairs noticing that a large group of girls were heading down from the direction she was headed.

"Oh Tamaki-sempai is sooo dreamy!" She heard a girl coo as she headed by them up the stairs.

"No Haruhi-kun is so much sweeter I could just die in his arms" Another girl squealed.

"I could just die right now wearing this ridiculous getup." the young girl said as she looked down at the hideous puffy yellow and white school uniform she had borrowed for this errand.

"You so owe me." She said to herself as she looked at the direction that said to open the third music room.

Upon opening the door she was met with a dazzling light and rose petals bombarding her.

She looked around to find two twins ushering a fainted girl out and the man she was looking for at a corner table typing in his laptop.

"um..excuse me but would you happen to be Kyoya ohtori?" She asked politely with a smile holding the borrowed bag in front of her.

Kyoya glanced up with a host club smile which faltered a bit as he looked at her. She had her black hair with bright purple stripes pinned up in a bun with just long bangs hanging out, she seemed to be about only 4 inches shorter then him, she also had deep blue eyes that were outlined with black eyeliner, she also didn't even blush when Kyoya looked at her.But what made her stick out the most was a pair of white bunny ears protruding from her head.

"Yes I am Kyoya and I unfortunately have to tell you that the school and club is closing right now." He said fixing his glasses.

"Oh that's no problem I hope not to take much of your time I'm just here to pickup a order for my older sister." She informed him.

"Who may I ask is your sister?" Kyouya said standing up.

"Mai Yasuki. And here's her student identification and a note if you need to verify." She said plainly giving the identification to Kyoya.

"Ah Mai she frequents the club a lot. I didn't know she had a sister." Kyoya said handing back the identification and looking at the girl before him who was fiddling with the collar of her dress.

"May I ask what is wrong?" Kyoya said noticing the girl looked like she was going to die.

"Since school is basically over can a person get in trouble for not wearing the uniform?" She asked.

"I suppose not why do you ask?" Kyouya said but soon found himself having a bag tossed to his chest.

"Hold that for a second please." The young girl said as she pulled her dress up making Kyoya avert his eyes.

" Don't worry I'm fully clothed." She reassured him making him look at her again this time shocked.

She seemed to have been wearing a red flannel miniskirt with thick black stockings underneath with what Kyoya could only fathom were motorcycle boots by how many buckled there were and the fact they reached right under her knee. She also had on a white short sleeved blouse with black netted sleeves and a chain with a lock around her neck.

"Let me get the order so you can be on your way." Kyouya said coldly as he handed her bag back and walked towards a back room.

"The sooner the better." the young girl mused as she turned around to put the dress away only two find identical twins staring at her and circling.

"Ohh kaoru I like this style." Hikaru said as he light tugged at the young girls' chain gaining him a slap to the hand.

"Hai! what do you call this?" Kaoru asked about to poke a cute little white bunny tail that protruded from her skirt as she turned to glare at the one who had touched her chain .

"Its called goth/rock and no one touches the tail or ears!" She snapped.

"Ohhh I like her! We should tell mother about this style." They both said in unison.

"It's pretty popular in America especially New York I have a magazine with clothes similar if you want to look." The young girl said pulling out an American magazine which the twins quickly snatched and awed over.

"Your welcome!" She said sarcastically as she looked around waiting for Kyoya to come back and noticed a tall blond hugging the breathe out of a shorter brunette who seemed to want to run away. She also noticed two doors at the other side of the room open and a short little happy blond come out.

"Usa-chan!?" He shouted when they made eye contact.

The host club members looked at the pink bunny Hunny had in his hand in confusion.

"oniisan!!" The girl shouted happily opening her arms which Hunny ran into affectionately leaving the twins and a Haruhi free Tamaki with their mouths open saying in unison.

"THAT'S Hunnys little sister?"

**_(A/N: thank you for reading the first chapter of my story I know its long and I promise the next chapters won't be so long. for those who don't know "hai" means "yes" in Japanese and "oniisan" means "older brother" in Japanese. I hope you enjoyed and continue to read future chapters arigato!_**

_**zell-chan**_


	2. That's Mori's first kiss?

"Oh oniisan you've grown so much! It's been so long ,I'm surprised you remember me." The young girl said with glee as she sat on her knees being huggled by a happy hunny.

"So your Mika yasuki I presume." Kyoya said coming out of a back room with a bundle of what looked like magazines.

"Usa-chan when did you change your name?" Hunny asked her in his own cute way making little bunny sand flowers pop up all around him.

"Well after my okaasan took me away from you we moved to New York in America. I was living there until a year ago when my mother married mr. yasuki-san and he adopted me." Mika explained.

"Oh! So you're staying in Japan now!" Hunny exclaimed utterly joyous.

Mika nodded her head yes earning another hug from Hunny.

Meanwhile Haruhi was going to get the tea tray to offer their new guest some tea when she noticed that the young girls' bunny tail was wagging furiously. Haruhi's eyes grew big and she sweat dropped as dread lines appeared on her face.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" The twins asked her and when she pointed to the Mikas' tail they all sweat dropped.

"H-how does she do that?" Haruhi asked making Mika look behind her as Hunny ran to the room he came out of.

"It's a secret." Mika winked standing up cheerfully to collect the bundle from kyoya.

"May I ask what kind of club this is that makes my oneesan seems to want me to come here for her even when she has a fever?" Mika asked as she undid the bundle to look.

Kyouya smirked and fixed his glasses creating a glare. "This is.." Kyoya started but was cut off by Tamaki who kneeled and kissed Mikas' hand.

"We are a club who cater to every delicate flowers whim. A group of men blessed with good looks who only serve in the hopes to make the hearts of young girls like you skip a beat." Tamaki dramatically said looking into Mikas eyes as flowers bloomed around them and he began to sparkle.

"So you're a manwhore?" Mika asked not missing a beat.

The host club king turned stark white and went to a corner. Which made the twins laugh furiously.

"She called you a manwhore milord hahah" Hikaru laughed.

"I was just joking." Mika said kneeling next to Tamaki looking up at him from below.

Tamaki glanced at her and his heart skipped a beat. Though her clothes made her look a bit tuff if you took a good look at her she was positively cute and Tamaki imagined if her hair was down she would be downright ravishing.

"Don't worry I'm in a hostess club at my school as well." She said patting Tamaki on the shoulder.

Mika stood up and lifted one of the many magazines from the bundle and stood stock still her face emotionless.

"Is there a problem?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

" Do you mean to tell me my darling oneesan who rarely talks to me. Begged, pleaded, even tried to bribe me to come here as a favor since she has a fever to pick up pictures of you guys?" Mika asked her face still expressionless.

The twins took that as a cue and went at both sides of her and said in unison "Yep"

"Guys she goes to school with and most likely sees everyday?" Mika asked.

The twins replied again "Yep"

"Guys she even sees and is entertained by at their host club?" Mika said in all seriousness.

The twins' grins grew wide as they said again in unison "Yep"

" I see." Mika said putting the magazines away in her bag and walking to the door of the music room. "Excuse me a second." She politely smiled as she bowed and walked outside the door.

"Please tell my dear oneesan who has a fever of 103 degrees. That she better be on her death bed before I stop by or otherwise I'll put her there for making me miss practice, and the club to pick up some stupid pictures on the other side of town!" Everyone heard Mika yell on the other side of the door.

"Come on Mori I have a surprise for you. Hey where is usa-chan?" Hunny asked dragging an emotionless Mori behind him.

Mori looked down at hunnys hands and said simple "Usa-chan is in your hands."

At that time Mika walked back in the room with a sigh and was startled when she saw Mori whose eyes quickly locked with hers. The air around them seemed to stop as both Mika and Mori looked down in embarrassment.

"What's wrong Mori? That's no way to treat your first kiss." Hunny said skipping over to Mika.

Again Tamaki was surprised and his mouth dropped as he looked at the blushing Mori and Mika.

The twins put their thumbs up and said "Way to go Takashi-sempai" with a grin.

(**_A/n_****_Thanks for reading and for the reviews they were wonderful ! I think I should let you know that "oneesan" means older sister In Japanese and "okaasan" means " mother". I hope you enjoyed this chapter I like to leave every chapter with a cliff hanger sort of lol._**

_**zell-chan**_


	3. Battle!

"So this is the delicate flower who took mori-sempai's first kiss." Hikaru said caressing Mikas' chin.

Mikas' face went blank and she just looked at Hikaru as if his affections meant nothing, unnerving him a lot.

Kaoru came up to Mikas other side and whispered "Maybe the love of two brothers can make you blush again." into her ear.

"Usa-chan is my first kiss to! Hunny chimed in with a smile.

" oniiisan! Please don't say things like that." Mika pleaded with a slight blush on her cheek making sparkles and roses appear behind her.

"Don't be shamed. I'm happy you were my first after all you're the only person to ever beat me in combat." Hunny said patting Mika on the head.

The hitichan twins both froze and sweat dropped as they both stuttered in unison. "s-s-s-she beat Hun-n-nny-sempai in c-c-c-ombat?"

Both twins looked at Mika whose face went dark and she grinned giving her an evil look.

Both Hikaru and kaoru quickly removed their arms from her and hid behind Tamaki.

"oniisan I think that was just a fluke. I didn't even have the basics of ninjitsu or kali down then.

"Back then? Does that mean you've kept up your practice?" Hunny asked hope shining in his eyes.

Mori quickly herded everyone together to go outside.

" Mori-sempai what's going on?" Haruhi asked as she was picked up while making some tea.

"They're going to spar." Mori said in an almost warm tone.

" I will have you know I've mastered both kali and ninjitsu. It would be an honor for me if we could spar like we did before." Mika said her hands behind her back with a smile.

Hunny smiled and opened the window giving mika a cute wink.

"Did I just see hunny-sempai and mika-chan jump out the window?" Haruhi asked as the host club all stopped at the stair case and looked out to find a blur of blue/blond and a blur of white/red by the window.

"But aren't we on the third floor?" The hitichan twins said in unison.

Everyone stopped for a few seconds in silence then sweat dropped.

"Their going to die!" Tamaki yelled as everyone ran outside to where Hunny and Mika were in their fighting stances both with flames surrounding them.

"Please don't be gentle with me oniisan. It has been so long I think we should give it our all in honor of our past friendship." Mika said in all seriousness.

" I wouldn't think of taking it easy on you usa-chan…" Hunny said seriously a slight shadow over his eyes which scarred Tamaki and the twins.

"..But if I win will you make me some treats?" Hunny said in his usual cute adorableness with his finger to his mouth.

"Of course oniisan ..that is if you win." Mika said with a devlish smile that made mori sweat drop.

"Mori-sempai are you ok?" Haruhi asked since she was the only one who had noticed a change in the stoic mori.

"Hai! …She's grown." Mori said a slight curve of a smile on his lips that quickly disappeared.

A threatening wind blew outside of ouran highschool as the two who were only moments ago hugging prepared to fight.

**_(a/n: _** sorry it took me so long to update but im working more on my other story "kyouyas love" since I get more reviews for that..but if you review this more I'll update sooner. lol jk…kinda --.

zell-chan


	4. attack of stupidty

(**A/n: I'm going to put asterix () on things that's i'll explain at the end in my authors notes. also this is the first fighting scene I've ever written so I hope you enjoy. )**

"I hope you remember what I like." Hunny said in a conversational tone while he jumped at mika and did a roundhouse kick to her face.

"Of course I do. Butterflies and bunnies right?" Mika said with a smile as she grabbed hunnys leg with her arm and flipped backwards when he was about to kick with his other leg.

"Hai! You remembered." Hunny said in a congratulatory tone as he started a barrage of karate punches all of which Mika was blocking.

"Why isn't she fighting back?" Haruhi asked mori who seemed to be watching with a slight nostalgia.

"…she's winning.." Was all mori said as he looked Haruhi's way and his face dropped all emotion.

Haruhi looked and found that Kyoya was mumbling about club loss if hunny gets injured or any scars of his face, the twins were almost in tears saying they found someone to tease mori and hunny with but they value breathing, and Tamaki was actually crying, his eyes big and puppy like because he wanted the fighting to stop.

"Why do I know them again?" Haruhi asked herself.

"Debt" Kyoya and mori said in unison.

"Oh yeah forgot." Haruhi deadpanned as she turned to continue watching the fight.

"You know you've got to attack me sometime." Hunny said pulling a staff out of …no one knows.

"Now if I did that I wouldn't be having so much fun." Mika chuckled as Hunny swung above her head as she leaned back away from it then below her feet as she jumped above and on it.

"How did you do that!?" Hunny and The entire host club except for mori yelled.

"Oh this? It's my little secret." Mika winked as she ran up the staff and jumped her feet making contact with Hunnys face sending him backwards.

"That was mean!" Hunny shouted gaining his balance before he fell and landing on his feet the staff still in hand.

"I'm sorry oniisan! I forgot I was wearing boots." Mika pleaded from the top of a nearby tree.

"How did she get up there!" Tamaki and the twins yelled in shock.

"Ninjitsu" Mori explained.

"Hunny dropped the staff with a calm look of anger and prepared to jump to the tree mika was in.

"You don't have to do that oniisan I was going to come to you." Mika giggled as she jumped at Hunny .

They met in the middle of the air hunny throwing punch after punch after kick combinations. Mika blocked everyone and even countered a few. They slowly began to fall back to the ground and Mika took that moment to do what looked like a ballet move and pointed her toes lifting her right foot and spinning in circles in Hunnys direction. Hunny was caught of guard and sent spiraling to the ground.

"Ouch!" The host club said in unison.

Hunny shook his head trying to clear his mind after he realized she sent him in the direction of a bush to break his fall.

"I thought we weren't going to take it easy." Hunny said as mika landed with a light thud on her knee.

"I thought the same thing." Mika said a little upset. As she shared a knowing look with Hunny.

"Ok it's my fault." Hunny said getting up and straightening his clothing.

"But I'm going to win and get those sweets." He said in a serious tone that startled even kyoya.

"And i'll be happy to make them." Mika said taking a defensive stance with her left arm to her side and her right up motioning for Hunny to attack her.

"Super Bun-Bun kick!" Hunny yelled as he flew with his right leg stretched forward towards Mika.

"…He lost." Mori said simple making everyone in the host club sweat drop and concentrate on the fight.

"You're using my old attack against me?" Mika said almost laughing.

Mika took a step to the side quicker then the eye could see because the next thing Hunny knew his leg was going right by her and she reached out and grabbed it spinning him towards her where she wrapped her arms around his chest and stomach.

"Well if you can do it I can do it to." Mika whispered in Hunnys ear making his eyes bulge out.

"Oh no!" He screamed trying to flee Mikas grip but to no avail.

A fire grew around Mika as flames from hell seemed to grow around her and her eyes became nothing but two lights from the darkness.

"Super Hunny grapple of death!" Mika shouted.

"Oh my god what is that?" Tamaki asked mori who couldn't hide the smile on his face even if he tried which creeped Tamaki out to no extent.

Mika threw Hunny in the air so high he became nothing put a spark. She jumped up even higher so that she was above him and catapulted her self and him to the ground with such a force that their bodies seemed to be a comet entering the atmosphere.

When they collided with the earth a bright light seemed to explode around them and the host club had to close their eyes from the blinding light.

"nnn..oh please stop!...it hurts..it hurts…no more…ahhhh!" Everyone heard Hunny scream making them rush over towards where they landed. When the dust settled the host club was startled to find Mika tickling Hunny with a wild abandon. All the host club members immediately fell from a kind of mix of shock-stupidity after attack.

"I'll stop if you call me the toughest and prettiest and most amazing singing bunny in the world!" Mika told Hunny as she increased the ferocity of her tickles.

"All..haha…right!..hhahah…you're the ..hahah..toughest…hahah.prettiest…and most..amazing..singing…hahahahhahaha I'm going to die…" Hunny tried to say between laughs as his eyes got teary.

"Bunny in the world!" mika ordered.

"Bunny…in..hahhahah.. the..world." Hunny finished to which mika stopped immediately and stood up as hunny tried catching his breathe.

(**_a/n: _in the manga and anime when hunny fights his younger brother they both pull weapons out that there was no way for them to hide in their outfits and Haruhi asks many times where the weapons came from..so I used that for "no one knows where" **

**in a lot of manga including host club when someone says something ironic or stupid it seems people fall so I always call it a stupidity attack. **

**Sorry the chapter is so long but I hope you enjoyed.**

**zell-chan**


	5. bunny girl meets bunny boy and wild type

(**_a/n: _hello everyone I know this update is extremely delayed but I've been working on my story "kyouya's love" which is on chapter 29 right now and has been receiving many positive reviews. its hard for me to work on both stories which are totally different from each other. this one has a lot going on so it will most likely be on hiatus after the flashback. I'm sorry but I don't want to write a story without putting my all into it. so after I finish" Kyouya's love" I will begin working on this again. and thank you for the reviews ) zell-chan**

Mika covered her mouth as she giggled as well and soon found her cell phone ringing and excused herself to answer the call.

"Mushi-mushi….she did what!?...how many?...7!...oh my god…I'm on an errand right now and I'm visiting an old friend so you better find a way to fix it…….how many customers?...oh great….I forgot that they always come a month before the concert…ok ..Ok I'm on my way." Mika said hanging up her phone.

"I'm so glad we were able to talk Hunny but it seems there's a problem at my host club that I have to take care of. Why don't you, Takashi, and your friends come by one Saturday I'll have it reserved just for you guys." Mika said with a bow handing a business card to Hunny.

"Oh we would love to right Takashi?!" Hunny asked turning his blond head in the silent mans direction.

Mika looked up shyly only to meet Takashi's eyes and blush away.

"Hai.." Was all he said before walking back towards the host club.

Everyone in the host club waved bye to Mika who gave Hunny a hug and ran off disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"How did she do that?" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Usa-chan is amazing!" Hunny sighed nostalgically.

"May I ask exactly how you and Mori-sempai came to meet such a girl?" Kyoya asked as everyone made their way back to the club.

"Takashi, Takashi! I'm going to tell everyone how we met Usa-chan hurry, hurry." Hunny called energetically to the stoic man who was seated at a window in the club looking out almost longingly.

Everyone in the club sat down in the club unknowing that they all wanted to listen only to find out exactly why Hunny called Mika "Usa-chan" which was the name of the rabbit he carried with him everywhere.

Takashi removed himself from the window with Hunny grabbing his hand and they both sat down with all eyes on them.

"Hmm I believe we met Mika the same day we met each other, right Takashi?" Hunny asked bouncing energetically on the couch next to Mori.

"Hai." was all Mori said as Hunny continued.

"She was so kawaiii! She's gotten even cuter to!" Hunny added with a bright smile that had a bit of affection in it.

"So how did you all meet?" Haruhi asked knowing that Hunny might trail off.

"Oh! Right well…" Hunny began as flashback music started.

_**duna duna duna duna flashback music**_

"Mitsukuni I would like to introduce you to your cousin Takashi." Hunny's father said as a somewhat quiet spiky haired brunette appeared by his side with a bow to Hunny.

"Yay I got a new playmate! I hope we'll be best friends!" 3 year old Hunny said excitedly grabbing Takashi's hand.

"Why don't you give him a tour of the dojo and the house? He is going to be studying Kendo with us after all." Hunny's father said making the boy's eyes brighten.

"Oh let me show you around!" Hunny said excitedly pulling Takashi along.

"Hey little bunny girl why don't you hand over the candy?" A group of five fourth grade boys asked 2 year old Mika who had just left her grandmothers house with a box of candy she had made.

"What kind of girl wears bunny ears and a tail anyway?" One of the boys joked tugging at one of her long white ears that were protruding from her head.

"Leave me alone! My father made them and the candy is for my mommy!" Mika yelled slapping the boys' hand.

"You know boys I think it's time we made some rabbit girls stew!" The older of the boys said as he cracked his knuckles.

Mika's eyes grew wide and she ran as fast as she could clutching her box of candy with all her heart.

She ran through back alleys and side streets to get away from her pursuers.

"Just hand over the candy and no one gets hurt!" The boys yelled when they thought they caught her at a dead end.

"No!" Mika yelled kicking one of the boys and running by them towards a wooded area.

She looked around and took a breath tears streaming down her face as she realized she was lost.

"There she is!" Mika heard one of them yell which made her jump and run through the woods.

" ..And here's the backyard!" Hunny exclaimed happily.

"We can play back here all the time!" He said dragging Takashi towards a little area that had two bunnies in it.

"Cute" was all Takashi said as he bent down and petted one.

"_There's a clearing over there I can hide!" _Young Mika thought excitedly as she saw what appeared to be a large bush that had a hole small enough for her to crawl into.

"Hey what's that over there?" Hunny asked as he heard a rustling sound from a nearby bush.

Suddenly Two medium sized bunny ears appeared from the middle of the bush and a bunny tail appeared to poke out from the front.

"Aww it's the bunny fairy!" Hunny exclaimed happily.

Takashi merely looked at Hunny and then looked at the two bunny parts that were visibly poking through the bush and shaking.

"Awe the big bunny must be scared." Hunny said with concern in his voice as he slowly walked over.

"Oh_ no! Someone found me!" _Was all Nika thought as she huddled in a fetal position over the box of candy shaking and crying with fright.

For the past week she had been bullied and teased by everyone, but the boys were the worst. They would pull at her ears and tail making fun of her.

Takashi however looked at the bunnys in the pin and at the rabbit ears and tail that were in the bush that Hunny was walking over towards and realized that the rabbit must be Very large. So he ran over and jumped in front of Hunny who was now in front of the bush and spread apart the leaved revealing a small frightened bunny girl with dark black hair tearful eyes shaking with a box clutched to her chest.

"Please leave me alone!" Mika screamed not even looking at Hunny and Takashi who were looking at her and each other in surprise.

"Are you the bunny fairy?" Hunny asked bending down to gently pat Mika on the back.

"Are you ok?" Takashi asked extending a hand out to Mika.

She didn't answer she merely peeked out at both boys who shared a look of worry and concern on their faces.

"Ahh kawaiii eyes!" Hunny said excitedly with a bright smile.

Mika stopped shaking and sat up still clutching the box and was about to extend her hand to grasp Takashi's when she heard a sound that sent her racing past Hunny and Takashi.

"Hey bunny girl! I told you to hand over the candy and we wont have to hurt you like we did last week." The boy she had kicked said as he was fallowed behind by the four other boys.

"Leave me alone! It's for my Mommy!" Mika yelled walking back cautiously realizing she had no clue where she was.

Takashi and Hunny both looked at each other then at the older boys who were bullying the bunny so much that she was shaking.

"It's not nice to pick on girls" Hunny said standing up in a defensive stance.

"Hey little Blondie mind your own business." The taller of the boys said as he made a move to shove Hunny only to be flipped over by Takashi.

"You little squirts think you can mess with us?" One of the other boys yelled as he ran at Hunny only to get his butt wooped by the still in training future martial arts expert.

Mika watched wide eyed as both Takashi and Hunny fought the 5 older boys without even breaking a sweat. It seemed almost poetic to her and she was amazed that total strangers were defending her. When it was all over the fourth graders left with bruises and tears leaving Hunny hugging Takashi and complimenting him on his skills.

Takashi was the first to notice that Mika was now on kneeling on the grass still afraid.

"P-please don't hurt me." Mika stuttered shyly.


	6. the encounter

"We won't hurt you." Hunny said sounding a tad sad that she thought they would.

" Hai" Takashi said agreeing with Hunny as they walked over to Mika.

"What's your name?" Hunny asked kneeling in front of Mika with Takashi standing behind him.

"M-m-my name's Mika." Mika stuttered as her cheeks became rosy.

"So kawaiii!!" Hunny chirped hugging a shocked Mika.

"T-thank you for saving me. Those boys have been bullying me for a while because of my ears and tail." Mika said with a modest bow.

"Their cute." Takashi said sitting down next to Hunny.

"Thank you. My father made them for me before he died so their very special to me." Mika said a little less shyly but with a redder hue to her cheeks.

"So what brings you to my backyard?" Hunny asked with his usual cheeriness.

"I ran into the woods to get away from those boys. I don't know where I am." Mika said wiping her now teary eyes.

"Oh its ok my names Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Hunny and this is my cousin Takashi I just met him today myself." Hunny said pointing to Takashi who gave a nod.

"Nice to meet you both…I have some extra candy I can give you as a thanks." Mika said with a smile as she opened her box and took out two candy bunnies her grandmother had made for the way back home.

"Ohh candy!" Hunny screamed as he took a butterfly and ate it with a moan making little rabbits appear all around him.

Takashi took the other candy and ate it as well giving a nod of approval.

"I'm glad you like it." Mika said warming up to Hunny and Takashi.

"Mitsukuni where did this bunny fairy come from?" Mitsukuni's grandmother asked as she came out from the house with a tray of food and drinks for Hunny and Takashi.

"Ohh Obaasan! This is Mika she was chased here by some bullies but Takashi and I got rid of them." Hunny said bouncing over to his favorite grandmother.

"Well young lady it seems you already acquired your shining knights of amour." Obaasan said with a warm smile.

Mika merely blushed unaware that Takashi was watching her, blushing himself as a gentle breeze blew her black hair back revealing her sparkling warm eyes that seemed to shine when she became shy like she was.

"I think we'll call you Usa-chan." Obaasan said warmly taking Mika's hand in her own trying to calm the worried girl.

"Yeah she looks like a Bun-Bun!" Hunny yelled looking at Takashi who nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you what. I'll help you get back home if you promise to come by again and play with Mitsukuni and Takashi again. I don't think I've ever seen either of them so happy." Obaasan said making both little boys blush.

"Ok!" Mika said with a bright smile as Obaasan led her inside to find out where she lived.

"Can you bring some more of your yummy candy?" Hunny asked before Mika left.

"I would love to.Bye Hunny! Bye Takashi!" Mika called out waving bye as Obaasan escorted her inside.

"She seems nice." Hunny said to Takashi who nodded in agreement.

And true to what she said Mika did come to the Mitsukuni estate where Takashi spent most of his time with Hunny and the three became close friends even after they started school.

"Hey guys!" 7 year old Mika said as she crawled through her usual bush to get to Hunny's backyard.

"You know you don't need to come in that way." Mitsukuni said giving Mika a hand.

"I know but your dad still doesn't know about me, and it seems like he wouldn't like me anyway." Mika said remembering a conversation she had overheard while hiding in the bush about how Mitsukuni should be more manly.

By this time Takashi was now walking to the backyard still dressed in his kendo clothed and some sweat on his brow.

"How was practice?" Hunny and Mika asked in unison.

"..Good." Was all Takashi said but by this time Mika and Hunny were able to fill in the blanks quiet well.

"Practice was very good I enjoyed It." was what they heard from Takashi instead.

"So what did you bring us today?" Hunny asked noticing a small package under Mika's arm.

Mika made a habit of bringing a new treat for Hunny and Takashi every since they met as a kind of thank you, plus she loved making sweets and the reactions she would get especially from Takashi who she had mastered making sweets for though he didn't usually like sweet things.

"This is a new creation of mine I call them Usa-chan's babies!" Mika said proudly unveiling an assortment of little bunny people shaped candies with bunny ears.

"I don't want to eat your babies!" Hunny said sadly about to cry.

Takashi and Mika both put their hand on his head sharing a look of concern.

"Their not my babies in that way, I created them so I'm like their mommy." Mika explained.

Hunny wiped his tears and looked up at her with his _"I want some sweets"_ look that she had already learned to sense because she had a candy poised and ready to be eaten by the blond candy monster.

Mika giggled and handed Takashi a batch of candy she made just for him knowing that he was more of a tart person.

They all sat in comfortable silence as they ate and afterwards Hunny broke the silence by shouting "Let's play tag!"

Mika smiled brightly and nodded at Takashi as they both ran away to hide from Hunny who already started counting.

Mika innocently grabbed Takashi's hand with a wink and headed towards the large screen doors that led to the backyard. She had planned on hiding behind them so Hunny wouldn't look too hard and cry. Mika soon found out though that she would be the one to cry as she found herself bumping into the hard body of Mitsukuni's father.

"Mitsukuni! Takashi! What's the meaning of this?" Mitsukuni's father yelled making Hunny instantly stop counting and Takashi sidestep in front of Mika to protect the shaking bunny girl he had began to call friend.


	7. Past meetings future fights

_**(a/n:**_** Hello I have finally finished "Kyouya's love" So now all my fanfic writing time will be spent to make this story live up to expectations. Also to those of you who reviewed and have been waiting for me to update I want to say thanks for your patience. You have to have A LOT of patience to have waited so long. So I've provided chips, pie, cake, soda, tea, and shrimp in the review room for you to snack on help yourselves. Also welcome to anyone coming over from "Kyouya's love" (Got to love self advertising) so on with the story!) zell-chan**

"Oh my god! The poor flower." Tamaki chimed in with tears in his eyes.

The twins merely rolled there eyes at Tamaki as Kyouya handed him a tissue.

"What happened after that?" Kaoru asked.

"Is your dad the reason why you guys were separated?" Hikaru asked.

Hunny and Takashi looked at each other with a nostalgic sadness to their eyes.

"My father was the reason why Mika was allowed to be friends with us in the first place." Hunny said with a weak smile.

­­­

"May I ask exactly what you are doing here on my estate?" Hunny's father asked Mika after taking her into the dojo for a private discussion.

"Well..um..I was chased here by a bunch of older bullys…and well…Hunny and Takashi saved me. Since then I've been coming here with treats for Takashi and Hunny and we've become great friends." Mika said nervously in one breath as she looked out the corner of her eye towards Takashi and Hunny.

Both boys were kneeled against the wall of the dojo on Mika's far right. They had their heads down humbly but looked at each other sharing a nervous apprehension and fear of what was going to become of their very good friend.

"So I'm to be made aware that my son and nephew both were letting someone onto our estate constantly without my knowledge?" Hunny's father asked with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly Hunny and Takashi started to sweat nervously as Hunny tried to dredge up the courage to say something to his father.

"I kept sneaking in here, so please don't blame Hunny or Takashi. If it will help I can stop coming here." Mika said lowering her head to the ground humbling herself before the Haninozuka master.

"Please don't!" Hunny yelled before he could stop himself.

His father glared at the outburst and motioned for the two boys to come forward.

"Am I to understand that this…Bunny girl is friends with the heir to the Haninozuka Dojo?"

"Yes father, she is very nice and makes wonderful candy." Hunny explained.

"We like her." Takashi said as well.

Hunny's father looked at his son and nephew as well as the little girl in front of him who seemed to be the epitome of all things cute.

He could banish this little girl and earn the dislike of Hunny and Takashi or he could try to turn the situation to his advantage.

"Do you have any talents…besides making treats for little boys?" He asked with a sigh.

"I like to sing…and I have been learning martial arts from Hunny and Takashi."

"Hmm… is she any good?" He asked the boys who both nodded a very enthusiastic yes.

"Well then show me your talents, why not sing first."

Hunny and Takashi both froze. It took them 4 years to coax the very shy and self-conscious Mika to sing,but Hunny's father wanted her to sing for him juts like that?

Nika looked up from her humbled position at Mr. Haninozuka with shock, but she also looked at Hunny and Takashi who were her best friends if not only friends so she decided she would have to stomach all her anxiety if she wanted to stay a part of their life.

"zou-san, zou-san, ohana ga nagai no ne, sou yo, kaasan mo, nagai no yo" Mika sang softly. (A/n: This is the elephant's song which is a Japanese children's song that's really cute)

Hunny and Takashi smiled as they heard Mika sing. They both loved her voice which was pure and seemed to cause a stir in both of them.

"Well that was…touching." Haninozuka-San said with a cough as his way of trying to wipe away a stray tear did not go unnoticed by his son and nephew.

"If you can fight as well as you sing then I would be honored to have you as a welcomed guest of my estate."

Mika looked at Hunny and Takashi with fear in her eyes. She had only started watching them spar a month ago and asked that they teach her a few moved. There was no way she could go against the Haninozuka master.

"Stand up and prepare to fight." He ordered as Hunny and Takashi both scooted back numb from knowing the fate of their friend.

Mika shakily bowed as a sign of respect and was almost caught off guard by a jab to her side that she instinctively rolled away from.

"You have the instincts of a fighter." Haninozuka-San chuckled as circled her with a roundhouse kick.

Mika squealed as she ducked from it running away from the older man who seemed to be smiling at her bravery.

"You know little one if you ever planned on defeating your attacker you'd have to hit them at some point."

Mika was out of breath from fear and looked over at Hunny who was crying and being held back by Takashi who encouraged her with a nod of his head.

Mika took a deep breath and stood up to face Haninozuka head on as he threw a jab her way which she ducked and countered with a punch to the stomach.

Mika's eyes were closed as they both stood there, the dojo completely silent until Haninozuka-San began to chuckle.

"You call that a punch? I refuse to have any son of mine associate with someone who can't even throw a punch. Takashi, Hunny! Step forward this instant." Haninozuka-San yelled.

"I'm sorry father; it's my fault that she didn't know what she was doing." Hunny said humbly as he kneeled before his father.

"Mine to." Takashi muttered as he kneeled as well.

"Please don't blame them, it's not the Sensei's fault if the student doesn't not excel." Mika blurted out.

"Since you all feel the need to take the blame I suspect better results next time we spar."

All three stared in wonder as they realized what that meant.

"I-I can stay?" Mika asked hesitantly.

"Like I said no son of mine is going to associate with someone who can't even throw a punch, so he better train you well. The same goes for you Takashi." Haninozuka-San chuckled as he left the dojo closing the door behind him.

Mika jumped for joy and hugged both of her friends excitedly.

"Good job." Takashi said as he affectionately patted Mika on the head.

"We better start your training so my father will have no choice but to accept you." Hunny said with fist clenched in the air.

"Aww but I was going to ask Obaasan if I could make some cake to celebrate." Mika said with a pout.

Hunny's determination wavered as he yelled. "Then we'll train after cake!"

Takashi and Mika shared a smile as she grabbed both boys' hands and skipped her way to the kitchen.

"We continued hanging out until we were 12." Hunny said with a bounce.

"So you both personally trained her?" Haruhi asked in wonderment since Mika beat Hunny.

"She's a natural." Takashi said with a bit of warmth in his voice.

"A common girl who happened to wonder onto the grounds of her future best friends and sensei's comes back as the adopted daughter of a noble family. This is too good to be true! Ok we all shall visit Mika-Chan at her hostess club on Saturday and commence operation: Reunion!" Tamaki shouted.

"It would be beneficial to find out how differently our clubs are run." Kyouya said as he jotted some notes down in his folder.

"We could see how our charms affect common girls." The twins said in unison causing Haruhi to roll her eyes.

"You can count me out." She said with all finality.

"We'll take the cost of the trip out of your debt." Kyouya deadpanned.

"…What time?" Haruhi asked only to get glomped by the twins and Tamaki.

"It would be nice to see her after so many years." Hunny said to Takashi as they rode home in their family limo.

"She's grown" Was all Takashi said as he thought about when his eyes locked with Mika's at the host club.

He remembered her being so small and innocent. She always wore bright colorful clothed and you rarely saw her without a smile plastered on her face, yet now she seemed to put on a tough outer exterior…but when their eyes locked Takashi saw the innocent and happy bunny girl he knew back when he was a child.

Hunny too was evaluating the sudden appearance of his old friend. When they hugged everything he felt back then seemed to have rushed back at once. Sure she had grown into a beautiful young woman but her sparkling blue eyes seemed to remain smiling like he remembered so long ago.

Hunny and Takashi walked towards the dojo silently sharing a common bunny girl in their thought, when they were met with the familiar grunts of fighting on the Dojo floor. Hunny and Takashi both looked at each other when they realized the grunts belonged to Hunny's father and…he was loosing!

Takashi opened the Dojo door only to find a young woman in a Karate uniform with Haninozuka-San woozy and pinned to the floor beneath her foot. Both boys were stunned at the sight before them.

The woman had her hair down covering her face when she looked up and at the two boys who entered with a big grin on her face.

"Hi guys!" Mika said cheerily.


	8. First kiss

"Arigato Haninozuka-Sensei!" Mika bowed respectfully to Haninozuka-san who was still on the floor blinking in surprise.

"Didn't you have to go back to your club?" Hunny asked surprised that she was at his families Dojo.

"It wasn't as bad as they made it sound. Plus after I told them that I invited an entire host club over on Saturday they got so excited that they kicked me out while they started decorating." Mika said with a smirk as she pushed her hair that was clinging to her face with sweat to the side.

Little did she know that from that simple action Takashi and Hunny both found their hearts racing.

"May I ask who you trained with after you left? Your skills have improved from those little tickled you called kicks and punches." A finally aware Haninozuka-San said with a slight chuckle.

"I trained with Bruce Lee, Jet Lee, and Jackie Chan."

Hunny and his father's jaws dropped and Takashi's eyes grew wide at that statement.

"You trained with the great Bruce lee? Jet lee? And Jackie Chan?!" Hunny asked excitedly as his father mirrored the same excitement behind her.

"Well not in person, but I watched all their movies while I was in America and started practicing from them." Mika said with an innocent smile as both Haninozuka's dropped their heads and Takashi sighed.

"Glad to have you back, these boys haven't been the same since you left." Haninozuka-San chuckled dryly as he patted Mika on the head.

"I'm glad to be back, give me a second to change and we can catch up." Mika winked to both boys and they both looked away blushing.

"I hope you two know what's going to happen now that she's back." Haninozuka-San said cryptically as he walked out of the Dojo closing the door behind him.

Both boys gave each other a puzzled look at Haninozuka-San's words and sat down waiting for Mika to come out of the changing room.

"Ohh I wonder if I should give Usa-Chan to Usa-Chan." Hunny asked himself as he pulled his pink rabbit out of his bag.

Takashi looked at his short friend knowing that the bunny was special to him in two ways. One was the fact it was made by his grandmother before she died, and the other reason was that it was made for Usa-Chan and became somewhat of a replacement to Hunny as he grew up without Mika.

"It's up to you." Was all Takashi could say as he rested his head back on the wooden Dojo door and looked out the corner of his eye only to have them land on a changed Mika.

Mika posed for the two with laughing eyes as she stuck her tongue out at them while straightening her bunny ears. She had put her hair back up in a bun with her bangs hanging out again and was still wearing the outfit she came to the host club in except she didn't have on any eyeliner or fishnets giving her a softer and more delicate appearance.

"Usa-Chan you've changed." Hunny said adorably cute as he stood up and circled her taking the time to actually take a good look at her which he didn't do when she came to the host club.

Takashi stood up and looked Mika up and down as she smiled at the blond older man who was circling around her. Neither really grasped how long it had been since they had seen her until now. Gone was the little girl who was self-conscious and afraid. Here was a 17 year old young woman who was confident and strong but who seemed to shine with the same innocence and happiness that Takashi and Hunny were more than happy she kept.

"Before we do anything I have something to say to you Takashi." Mika said making Hunny stop his circling inspection and look at Takashi.

"Uh.." Was all Takashi could say as he found Mika kneeling on the floor with her head down humbly before him.

"I'm so sorry! It was very rude of me to take away your choice of first kiss without even thinking of your feelings. I did it out of anger and spite and I apologize!" Mika said with scrunched eyes.

Hunny looked like he was going to cry as he too kneeled down to Mika and apologized for kissing her.

"I'm so sorry Mika I didn't know any better! I'll get you any cake you want, please forgive me!"

Takashi ran his hand through his hair with an inward chuckle and patted Mika reassuringly on the head.

Mika's instincts remembered that reassuring pat and she looked up to see no anger or negativity in his eyes merely an amused look.

"Thank you Takashi and Hunny I already knew you would be my first so there's nothing to cry about." Mika said with a smile as she patted Hunny on the head.

Both boys looked at her with shock as they remembered that day 5 years ago.

(Last flashback I promise)

"Come on Hunny! You're supposed to be faster than that!" 12 year old Mika teased as she was playing a game of Tag with Hunny while they were waiting for Takashi to come over from Kendo practice.

"No fair! You're a better jumper than me." Hunny pouted as Mika averted his touch by jumping past him.

"Maybe all that cake is making you slow." Mika said before she could stop herself as she stopped realizing that she just badmouthed cake to the cake monster.

"What did you say about cake?!" Hunny yelled a little darkly as he darted much faster than before at Mika.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Mika said as she darted off and turned her head only to find Hunny was directly behind her.

"Mika Ochi!" A woman called out causing Mika to stop stark still.

Hunny's eyes grew wide as he tried to stop himself from running into Mika only to trip and fall forward, making their lips meet as he fell on top of her.

"What do you think you're doing to my little girl?!" The woman yelled as she stomped over and removed the blissfully dazed Hunny off of the confused and shocked Mika.

At this point Takashi appeared and hurried over to the dazed blond with worry written all over his face.

"…giggle…she …cake…yummy…giggle." Was all Hunny said in his daze which frightened Takashi even more.

"So this is what you do before you come home from your grandmothers, you make out with little blond boys huh!!!" Mika's mom yelled.

"Mom it's not like that it was an accident, he's my friend!" Mika tried to explain as her mother roughly wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Where are these boys' parents I want to speak to them right now!"

Takashi took that time to run and get Haninozuka-San to try and cool down the situation. He would only find out it would make things so much worst.

"You!" Both adults shouted out in anger.

"Well isn't this just great! It seems that since you couldn't have me you've decided to force your son on my daughter!" Ochi-San yelled as she let go of Mika to poke Haninozuka-San in the chest.

"If I would have known she belonged to a harpy like you I would have given Takashi and Hunny rabbi shots!" Haninozuka yelled back.

"Ohhh I'm so glad I broke up with you when I had the chance. Time obviously hasn't treated you well." Ochi-San said through gritted teeth as she stomped off.

"At least my children don't spend their days with my ex's children just so they can get away from me!" Haninozuka huffed.

"Come on Mika were leaving, I don't want you to ever come here again." Ochi-San said trying to coax Mika who had hid behind Takashi.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Takashi and Hunny. Their like brothers to me." Mika said with defiance clear in her voice.

Haninozuka-San couldn't help but feel guilty that he was about to let someone separate his son and nephew from the best friend, and student they ever had all because his ex happened to be her mother.

"Listen Yoko, we shouldn't let our differences break apart our children's friendship. I mean look at them." Haninozuka pleaded which Mika took as a sign to look as pitiful and cute as she could.

Mika pulled Takashi with her and they sat next to the still dazed Hunny Mika pouting and looking positively adorable while Hunny giggled now and then and Takashi merely sat there with his usual blank expression.

"Don't you dare use my name like that. I was hoping to find out where my little girl would go when she was supposed to be on her way home and to find her being chased then kissed by your son, well that is inexcusable!" Ochi-san said through gritted teeth.

"He what?!" Haninozuka yelled glaring at his son who popped out of his blissful daze by putting his head down with rosy red cheeks.

"Come on Mika it's time to go. Were moving to America so say bye to your little friends." Ochi-San informed Mika whose eyes grew watery.

"We don't want her to go!" Both Hunny and Takashi yelled in unison.

"I'm her mother and I decide what's best for her! I was thinking of moving anyway so your little display just gave me more incentive."

"Mommy it wasn't that bad!" Mika stomped at her mother only making things worst.

"Oh I see now, you were training my daughter to be some harlot for your son and nephew huh?" Ochi-San asked Haninozuka who currently was using all his martial arts training on patience so that he did not knock this woman unconscious.

"Can they at least write each other?" He asked seeing a spark of hope light up in all three children's eyes.

"No, I refuse to let my daughter's mind be further corrupted by a house of fighting and disrespect." Ochi-San said with all finality as she roughly grabbed her daughters arm.

"It was just a kiss!" Mika yelled as she grabbed Takashi by the face and his eyes opened wide in shock as their lips met.

SLAP!

Takashi and Hunny gasped as Mika's mother slapped her across the face. The little girl didn't move, she didn't cry, she just looked her mother dead in the eyes with utter hate.

"You turned my own daughter against me!" Yoko Ochi screamed as she picked her daughter up in her arm and stormed off.

"Hunny! Takashi!" Mika screamed as she reached her arm out for them.

Both boys wanted to run to her but were stopped by Haninozuka-San who just shook his head sadly.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"Hey lets not think about the past. Why don't we go over to my house and I'll make you some treats!" Mika offered trying to coax Takashi and Hunny out of their sad nostalgia.

"Will your Okaasan be there?" Hunny asked hesitantly.

"I have my own place not too far from here."

"Let's go." Takashi said as he reached his hand out for Mika who took it along with Hunny's.

"_They've grown so much. I wonder if I still have a place with them." _Mika thought to herself as she looked at her two older friends.

"_Never knew I missed her so much." _Takashi thought to himself as he looked down at Mika.

"_I hope she makes cake." _Hunny thought as he began to drool only to have his jaw drop when they arrived at Mika's house.

"Usa-Chan you live here?!" Hunny asked astounded.

Takashi nodded as emphasis to Hunnys answer as he looked out the Limo window in shock.

_**(a/n:**_**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the snacks in the review room. I'm also surprised that so many people from my other story came over. Especially bringme2life your words really touched me . I hope we all have as much fun with this one as we did with the other one. It's like were our own club now. I'LL MAKE THE T-SHIRTS!) zell-chan**


	9. flour shouldent be used that way

Mika smiled and led the two boys out of the limo spreading her arms wide in front of her home.

Hunny looked to his right and could see his familys estate peeking out from some tree's in the distance. Takashi too could see his home further behind Mika's on the opposite side of Hunny's

"So now we can hang out all the time!" Mika cheered.

"Did you hear that Takashi! Usa-Chan lives right between us!" Hunny smiled to the taller man as he ran towards the wooden cottage like house that was surrounded by the plush green of the mountains.

"I didn't even realize how close we were until today. If I would have known you would have seen me sooner." Mika smiled as she opened the door revealing a warm western style cottage that screamed "I'm cozy and cute!"

"…nice" Takashi said as he walked into the threshold and was led to a large wood and steel kitchen that had an island in the center with different kinds of flavorings and treats on it.

"How long have you been in Japan?" Hunny asked as he sat up on a wooden stool that was at the island and started staring at a particular jar of lollipops.

"My mother moved us back here last year. I didn't get this place until last month though." Mika said somewhat sadly.

"Are you ok?" Takashi asked as he noticed Mika seemed to have stared off into space a little.

"Yeah I'm fine, so what are you guys in the mood for? I can make dinner as well as dessert now."

"We shouldn't impose….we should treat you….are those strawberries?" Hunny said in somewhat of a zombie tone as his eyes locked on a bowl of fresh strawberries on a counter next to her stove.

"If you don't want me to cook then I should put these strawberries away." Mika teased as she slowly waved the bowl around giggling as she saw the blonds' big brown eyes lock onto the bowl.

"Well…if you offered we shouldn't say no, since it is a reunion right Takashi." Hunny pleaded to the taller man who was still standing up watching the two.

"Hai." Takashi said with a slight smirk as he sat down next to Hunny who ravaged the bowl before Mika fully had it down on the island.

"Glad to see some things haven't changed." Mika giggled as she started taking random things out of her fridge.

"So while I make us some food why don't you guys tell me what's new with you?"

Hunny looked up at Takashi to talk since he was preoccupied with scarfing down as many strawberries as he could.

"Um…" Was all Takashi could muster out before Mika sensed the uneasiness and moved her ingredients to the island so she could cook and talk at the same time.

"I was surprised to find you both in a host club. Why did you guys join?" Mika asked as she looked at Hunny then Takashi after noticing the blond was preoccupied trying to clean some strawberry off his nose with his tongue.

"Friends asked."

Mika smiled to herself as he brain automatically filled in the blanks of Takashi's sentence.

"My friends made me join my schools as well." She informed them.

As Mika put some things in the oven and started something else on the counter all three could feel silence enter the room and set up camp.

"_I thought we'd have so much to talk about…heesh."_ Mika thought to herself with a giggle.

"What happened to us? I remember when we used to spar together and play tag all day long. We would talk about our day and laugh until we fell asleep. Have we changed so much?" Mika asked with a sigh as she passed Takashi and Hunny a plate of Sakuramochi.

"Were not little kids anymore." Hunny said as he tasted the sweet rice treat with a content hum.

"That's true, but even so…" Mika said somewhat sadly as she put on some oven mitts and took a tray of waffle cakes from the oven.

"We understand." Takashi reassured her with a pat on the hand.

Mika looked at Takashi and smiled warmly as she put the cakes on a plate and served them.

"When did you learn to cook so fast?" Hunny asked as he realized there were two courses in front of him in less then a half hour.

Takashi also looked a little dumbfounded as he politely started eating the Sakuramochi which was only lightly sweetened much to his liking.

"I cook a lot when I'm excited, sad, angry or thinking. I usually sing too but I don't like to sing in front of people I know anymore.

"Oh yeah, when you sung for Otousan he cried a little." Hunny laughed.

"Haninozuka-Sensei would never cry!" Mika protested

"He did." Takashi agreed.

"I had no clue. I feel so bad now." Mika said mortified.

Hunny couldn't help but giggle at the shock on Mika's face.

"This isn't funny! I disgraced the head of your family…I better make some cake."

Mika looked around furiously for cake ingredients as Hunny and Takashi watched on with interest.

"She hasn't changed too much it seems." Hunny laughed.

Takashi only nodded his head in agreement only to have his eyes bulge out as a rather large bag of flower was lowered on the island.

"How much cake are you going to make Usa-Chan?" Hunny asked with his mouth in a perfect sugary O.

"As much as I need to make" Mika answered darkly as she peeked out from the side of the bag.

"…scary." Takashi deadpanned.

"You know you made me cry once" Hunny teased. (He wants cake)

"I never made you cry." Mika defended.

"Yeah you did. You just can't remember…but I'll forgive you if you make me a really large strawberry cake." Hunny smiled as he leaned over the island only to slip and land face first in the flour bag.

"I know you love cake but you could at least wait for it to be mixed." Mika teased.

Takashi smiled a little as he pulled the blond out of the flour bag and tried to wipe it off. Mika walked around the counter and peered over Takashi's shoulder to make sure Hunny was alright only to find flour thrown at her and using her Martial art reflexes she instinctively pulled Takashi in the way.

"Takashi!" Both Mika and Hunny yelled in surprise.

The tall stoic man merely stood blinking away the flour.

"I'm so sorry Takashi, it was just reflexes I swear!" Mika pleaded as she started furiously wiping away the flour.

"It was all her fault I didn't do anything." Hunny defended.

"That's a lie! If you didn't throw the flour Takashi wouldn't have been hit!"

"If you would have made the cake like I asked neither me nor him would be covered in flour!" Hunny yelled.

While the two yelled back and forth neither noticed the silent man slip away towards bag of flour and pick it up only to resume his place between them.

"Takashi what…" Was all Mika could get out before she found the contents of the bag emptied on both her head and the smaller blonds.

Takashi neatly folded up the now empty flour bag with complete silence as he let his friends stand there white as ghost in complete silence.

Little did he know that two pairs of demonic eyes would flare up from under the standing statues of flour as they grinned evilly and viciously pounced on him.

"Now she can't make cake!" Hunny yelled as he shook all the flour off his body and onto Takashi who was pushed to the floor.

Mika had already scooped up a large amount of flour that had fallen into her pockets and emptied them on the tall man when she started to burst out in tears.

Hunny stopped his flouring of Takashi and Takashi stopped his impression of road kill as they both turned their heads in concern for their friend.

"It's ok Usa-Chan, I can call my baker to come by with some flour." Hunny tried to console only forcing the bunny girl to begin laughing between sobs.

"It's ok." Takashi offered as he leaned over her offering handfuls of flour.

"I have more flour silly. I'm just so happy right now…Achoo!" Mika sobbed only to sneeze and wiggle her nose as she realized there was some flour in it.

"You look like a white rabbit!" Hunny chimed.

"You look like the Pillsbury doughboy after jenny Craig." Mika teased only to earn confused looks from both Japanese men.

"I'll show you, but first we need to clean up." Mika smiled as she stood up and handed both boys a towel.

"_How selfish can I be? Their not the older boys I played with when I was younger and I'm not the little girl who would climb through their bushes, so it's only right we make some new memories as the people we are." _Mika thought to herself as she wiped her face.

"Does this mean we still get to have cake?" Hunny asked.

(a/n:**Sorry for the delay. it seems I'm now my Okaasan's errand girl. I'm pooped from doing so much. But I had to finish this filler chapter. I hate writing them but they always are necessary for the big picture. I hope you understand. also this story will pick up big time after the host club meets the hostess club so just wait until then ) zell-chan**


	10. Secrets and Daddys a manwhore

_**(a/n:**_** I was surprised by the splattering of reviews but its ok I'm not very fond of the last chapter because I already know the ending and have it done in my head…its just getting there that Is the problem (mid story writers block, I had the same thing in my other story)lol. Also I want to say thanks for so many of you adding me to your favorite authors list and adding this story. I do hope your adding it because you like it not because I wrote it, as a writer that's the equivalent of a slap to the face. None the less thankies !!!! Now on with the story which this chapter was rewritten 4 times.) zell-chan**

The three friends somehow were able to make the cake (no thanks to Hunny who would continuously eat the batter before Mika could put it in the oven) and were currently sitting in Mika's large and rather comfy living room eating happily.

"This is better than I remember!" Hunny chimed with a smile.

"Well it has been 5 years since you had my cooking and it would be sad if I didn't become a better cook." Mika smirked.

"Still as good." Takashi whispered earning a puppysih tilt of the head from Mika that caused her ears to bounce in the cutest of ways possible.

Takashi merely looked away and blushed.

"Usa-Chan! Can I ask why you invited me and my friends to your school on Saturday? Isn't it closed?" Hunny asked taking Mika's attention much to Takashi's relief.

"Well its closed as far as actual school business, but the school itself is open and a lot of students usually are there doing projects, hanging out, practicing, ect. Even some teachers come over on weekends to help us out." Mika said with a warm smile.

"Your school must be loads of fun!" Hunny chirped before taking another large bite of his slice of cake with his eyes closed not knowing that by doing so some frosting got on the tip of his nose.

"Hunny stop trying to lick it!" Mika giggled as the older boy crossed his eyes and wiggled his nose furiously trying to taste the creamy goodness on his nose.

"Wahh, but it's so good." Hunny whined earning a shake of the head from the bunny girl as she leaned forward and swiped it off with her finger eating it playfully.

"You're right it is good." She giggled earning a wide-eyed stare from both boys.

Mika's innocent action caused both older boys to gulp. Takashi from plain embarrassment and Hunny from a stray thought he had of licking the delicious frosting from her finger.

"What's wrong? Oh that was rude of me! I'm so sorry I'll get more!" Mika said wide-eyed as she hurriedly got up and went to the kitchen.

Takashi and Hunny were left in an awkward silence in the living room.

"I wonder if I should go to America." Hunny said with a sugary "O" that made Takashi sigh in relief and laugh silently.

"Here, you can have the whole thing." Mika said with a nervous smile as she passed the bowl of frosting to Hunny whose eyes lit up with joy.

"He's so easy to please." She said offhandedly to Takashi who only nodded in agreement.

"I heard you two won the Kendo championship and the Martial arts championship 4 years in a row."

Takashi and the still eating frosting (does he ever not eat?) Hunny looked up at her with surprise clear on their faces. (which Takashi only shows when there's very few people around)

"Don't think I forgot about you two while I was away. They even televised a few of the events and I rooted for you two until my voice was horse." Mika said with a nostalgic smile and giggle.

"Thanks." Was all Takashi said and Hunny having now finished his frosting was enthusiastically nodding in agreement.

"But…I thought your mother hated us." Hunny said with a tilt of his head.

"Let's not talk about her…why don't we watch some T.v." Mika said quickly changing subject and grabbing the remote.

She failed to notice the shared look between Takashi and Hunny as they watched the pain that crossed her face only to be covered up with a fake smile. They knew that something was wrong but didn't want to force it out after having her back in their lives so soon.

They spent the rest of their time watching T.v and playing a few games and catching up on each others lives until it was getting late.

"Bye Usa-chan I had lots of fun!" Hunny waved excitedly as he jumped stepped outside her house towards their waiting Limo with half a cake in his hands.

"Come back anytime! And remember: Japan Arts Magnet high school, Saturday!" Mika yelled with a wave.

Takashi nodded before he climbed in the Limo and Mika closed her door only to collapse on the floor in a fit of repressed coughs.

"_Those boys would be the death of you!" _Mika's mother's voice rang in her head as she tried to collect herself and wipe some of the blood away from her mouth with a smirk.

"…Maybe I don't mind dying." She said to herself with a sad smile as she stood up and prepared for bed.

The next day at the host club Hunny and Takashi seemed to have a happy air about them that their customers even picked up on.

"Oh Hunny-Sempai your more kawaii then usual!" One of his customers screamed.

Today's theme for the host club was Animal-boys (After seeing Mika Takashi thought it would be a good idea to wear ears and a tail) and Hunny was surprisingly a cat-boy.

"Arigato Hasa-Chan" Hunny said as he bounced onto the customers lap.

"Ms. Yasuki welcome to the club my princess, I do hope your sister gave you your order." Tamaki welcomed the almost carp lipped girl who always requested him.

"I'm so sorry Takashi that you had to endure such common trash, but I was dreadfully sick and didn't want you to catch it." Yasuki-San coo'd.

"When my eyes drink of your beauty, not even the strongest of illnesses can harm me, besides she was positively delightful." Tamaki said with his usual host club charm.

"That's Usa-San's sister?" Hunny asked Kyouya while perched on Takashi's back after having successfully gone through his customers.

"That is the Yasuki fishing fortune heir. Though I must admit it fits since I can't help but think of carp when I look at her." Kyouya informed his sempai with a push of his glasses after readjusting his mouse ears (Kaoru and Hikaru thought he should had have horns instead but Tamaki insisted he should be a mouse)

"We should thank her for sending Mika here yesterday, neh?" Hunny asked Takashi who nodded and walked over towards the couch she was sharing with Tamaki.

"Oh Tamaki, I can't help but feel guilty about sending such a ruffian here. I'm surprised she acts that way since her mother seems so civilized and such a fit for my father. I'm not surprised that Okaasan didn't even care when she ran away, I was all too glad to get rid of her." Yasuki-Chan said as she wrapped herself up in Tamaki's arms who was looking at her very sorrowfully.

"Don't talk about Mika like that." Takashi deadpanned as he appeared next to Yasuki-San.

The tall stoic mans face was blank as Yasuki looked up at his dog ears and collar with slight awe.

"Usa-Chan is an old friend of ours and we missed her a lot." Hunny chimed in from peeking over Takashi's back.

"She even invited us to her hostess club Saturday, though if you were nicer about her I would rather spend my free time basking in your beauty." Tamaki said as he cupped her chin causing her to blush.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know she knew Hunny and Mori-Sempai. She's not all bad, but she just doesn't fit In with my family and even though I have been anything but sisterly to her she still did me that favor without hesitation." Yasuki-San said regretting her words a she looked away from Tamaki in shame.

"It's ok Yasuki-Chan, but what do you mean she doesn't fit in? She's your sister now." Hunny asked with a cute tilt of his head that made Yasuki blush again.

"It seems after she was moved into my family's mansion she fought a lot with her mother. It was just deplorable seeing the way she dressed refusing to take off those bunny ears and tail. Even refusing to come to Ouran so she could go to p-p-public school" Yasuki seemed to spit out the last two words with disgust.

"One day they both got into a rather large fight and Okaasan slapped Mika, a little uncalled for if you asked me but Mika merely smiled and packed her things and left. I was only able to contact her because she said she would be there for me as my new older sister."

Tamaki clutched Yasuki close as he whispered "Thank you" Causing her to shiver and run away squealing.

"Mika ran away?" Takashi seemed to ask as he let Hunny down.

"A common girl who happened to wonder onto the grounds of her future best friends and sensei's comes back as the adopted daughter of a noble family, only to find herself lost in a world of fortune as a rift appears between her and her mother. Forced to run away she only later stumbles into her former friends!" Tamaki said with a dramatic faint.

"I think you need to stop watching soap operas, anyway I believe Takashi and Hunny –Sempai can ask her anything they want tomorrow when we go to her schools hostess club." Kyouya said to Tamaki who was so moved that he was dancing around the club.

"That explains about last night." Hunny said thoughtfully as he looked up at Takashi who nodded as they both seemed to have a sad look on their faces.

"Don't worry! Tomorrow operation: Reunion will commence and all questions will be answered!" Tamaki said striking a triumphant pose.

"This is what a public school looks like?!" The twins shouted in unison after stepping out the limo Saturday afternoon.

The building was larger than Ouran in height as it stood 7 floors high. There were teenagers all around the front of it some skateboarding, some playing instruments, dancing, and some even posing for pictures in the grassy areas around the school.

"I expected it to be much more ragged and poor." Tamaki said in amazement.

"Hmm if they have a good core curriculum class I might transfer here." Haruhi mused only to find herself glomped by a crying pair of twins and Tamaki who screamed for her to stay.

"Let's get on with this experiment before my aspirin wears off." Kyouya sighed as Tamaki took his cue and walked forward towards the doors of the school.

"I can't wait to see Usa-chan's new friends!" Hunny smiled as he skipped forward fallowed by Takashi.

"Hmm it seems they have an elevator and different styled of classes on each floor." Kyouya said after opening the glass doors of the building and being met with a medium sized plaque in the middle of the hallway.

"Ohh look Hikaru they have a floor for fashion and photography." Kaoru said excitedly.

"We should check it out since half of those students are probably fans of our mother." Hikaru mused with a smirk.

"It doesn't say where the hostess club is." Hunny said sadly as he looked at the plaque.

"I wonder if were supposed to meet som…oof!"

Kyouya was cut off by being bumped into by a small girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you! I'm looking for some people and I didn't see where I was going so please forgive me!" The little girl curtsied with a blush as she didn't even look up at Kyouya.

She had to be an inch or two shorter than Hunny and had large round glasses that would have given anyone else a school nerd appearance if it wasn't for the fact her voice was cute and gentle and her deep brown hair was in two braided pigtails and she was wearing a cute baby doll dress.

"It is we who are sorry that we did not see such a fragile young creature coming our way. We are visiting here and would love to know if you would tell us where your Hostess club is." Tamaki crooned as he kneeled and gently cupped the girl's hand using all his host club charm.

The girl blinked twice then asked hesitantly: "You wouldn't by chance be the Ouran high school host club would you?"

"Yeah were here to see our friend Mika!" Hunny smiled brightly as he was now perched on Takashi's back.

"Oh I should have known! Mi-Mi-Chan never told us that you all would be so handsome! Please fallow me, my names Hina and I shall be your guide." The girl curtsied yet again with a refreshing smile.

"Hina-Chan it is our pleasure to meet you, and as king of Ouran high school host club I would be honored to fallow you." Tamaki bowed.

"So you are a manwhore!" Hina chirped only to find Tamaki in a fetal position on the floor.

Hina giggled and patted Tamaki on the head.

"Mi-Mi-Chan told me to say that, but you should take it as a compliment. It only means that you use your talents to boost the esteem of woman because you want to."

Tamaki looked up at the adorably cute and smiling Hina only to find himself blushing as he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Now if you'll fallow me I'll give you a tour of our school since the hostess club is on the top floor." Hina chimed as she began walking down the hall.

"Did you hear that Mommy! I'm a manwhore!" Tamaki said with renewed enthusiasm and fire.

"Yes you are Tamaki, yes you are" Kyouya mused with a smirk as he pushed up his glasses and began to fallow Hina down the hall.

"_idiot"_

_**(a/n: **_**I don't think I left this chapter off at the right time but im sorry to say there wont be so many cliffys in the beginning of this story. Plus it was hard for me to write this chapter with my writers block and all so I'm just happy to have it done and cant wait to introduce the rest of the hostess club ) zell-chan**


	11. The dreaded FAP

"The first floor houses the library, and cafeteria which cover half of the school on each side." Hina informed the club as they walked by a rather large and stacked library.

"How is such a common school able to afford such a large building?" Kyouya asked after jotting some things down in his folder.

"That's a good question! This entire school is funded by the government and the hostess club." Hina smiled as she stopped at the elevator and the host club fallowed her.

"What do you mean funded by the hostess club?" Kyouya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The hostess club is paid by the government for our services and we give half of our money back to the school." Hina chimed as the elevator stopped and she led them off onto the second floor.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as giving back in a host club." Haruhi muttered to herself only to earn puppy dog eyes from Tamaki.

"We give back in the form of adoration for the lovely ladies of our school with what little time we have." Tamaki informed her with a hug.

"Ahh let me guess he's the lovable goof type." Hina giggled to Takashi who only nodded yes.

"Tamaki-Sempai please let go of me or I won't enjoy the tour." Hunny deadpanned.

"Oh so my lovely daughter wants to enjoy the trip with daddy!!" Tamaki all but cried.

"I would like to enjoy the tour of the other school no matter who I'm with." Haruhi said in her naturally charming manner earning an aww from Tamaki and the twins.

"Could you please put these in your ears before we continue on." Hina asked the host club as she presented a box of earplugs.

"What are these for?" Hunny asked as he took a pair and put them in Takashi's ear while he took some for his.

"This is the instrumental floor and I believe the schools metal band DEATH LEPERCHAUN is practicing today and they are known for being very loud." Hina informed the club before they all put in their ear plugs.

Everyone was surprised they needed earplugs since the floor was quiet but as they walked down the hall fallowing Hina they felt large vibrations and a primal scream could be heard through the earplugs.

Hina's smile only brightened as she hurried down the hall towards the next elevator the host club fallowing suit.

"Sorry about that, but the weekends are the only time the rooms aren't soundproof." Hina smiled as she collected the earplugs.

"Why are we using elevators at the end of every floor?" Hikaru asked.

"Would you rather take the stairs? Though you all look in perfect health I doubt any of you would like to treck up all 7 floors." Hina said with a smile.

"_Agent Hina-Chan please report!" _Came unison voices from Hina's stomach making all the host sweat drop.

"Oh! Agent Hani-Chan reporting with our guest." Hani said giddily into a walky-talky hidden in the sash of her light blue baby doll dress.

"_There's been a change of plans. Escort them straight to the top floor. Mi-Mi-Chan will be late because of practice_."

"Understood. Escorting our guest straight to F.A.P…but I must ask. Are _they_ there?" Hina asked with a slight sweat.

"…_Just get them here and we'll take care of the rest." _The voices said in unison and Hina was obviously distressed.(that rhymed lol)

"Is everything alright Hina-San?" Haruhi asked.

Hina merely sighed and pushed the elevator button for the 7th floor.

"I hoped to take you on a tour up to the 4th floor where Mika would meet you and take over from there but it seems there's a change in plans and we'll be going straight to the 7th floor." Hina said sadly.

"That's the floor fashion and photography is on." Hikaru said causing Hina to shiver.

"Well here we are now if you please exit." Hina said with a nervous smile as the elevator stopped on the top floor.

"Bye!" She yelled quickly shutting the elevator door behind the host club after they all had gotten off.

"This does not bode well." Kyouya said as he jotted down how much money the club would loose if they were taken prisoner in a common school.

"I doubt Usa-Chan would let us get hurt, their just high school students like us so they cant be that bad." Hunny said trying to cheer everyone up.

Silently all the host turned to face the hallway as they heard the creak of every door slowly opening simultaneously as the hall way seemed to dim a few degrees.

"Hikaru I'm scared!" Kaoru cried.

"It's ok Kaoru I'm scared to." Hikaru reassured his brother in a loving way.

"Do either of you ever pass up an opportunity to do the whole brotherly love bit?" Haruhi asked.

The twins looks at each other and both nodded a enthusiastic "no."

"Ohh pretty boys"

"Very photogenic."

"Oh I can't wait to tie them up."

"I wonder if they look as good in drag." Dark chuckling voices said from the classrooms as the host club saw glowing demonic eyes appear in every doorway.

"Mommy why don't you talk to them, they'll understand you." Tamaki nervously smiled as he gently nudged Kyouya's back while the host club backed themselves up against the wall.

"And why would they understand me better than you? You are the king of the host club are you not?" Kyouya said turning on Tamaki with a demonic glare.

"Of course, we are guest here so it's only right that I play ambassador…right?" Tamaki swallowed in fear.

"You can do it milord!" The twins said with raised thumbs.

"Good luck Sempai." Haruhi said with a pat to his back.

"_My darling daughter wished me luck! I must appear strong!"_ Tamaki thought to himself as he stood tall and stepped forward.

"Students of Japan's Arts Magnet high school we are the Ouran high school host club and we come in peace." Tamaki said in a royal tone.

"Ha! Very original milord!" Hikaru laughed only to earn a glare from Kyouya.

"We only want to meet with your hostess club and learn from each other in a peaceful manner." Tamaki said with a dramatic pose earning a gasp from the watching eyes at each door.

"They dare to see the girls in those outfits!"

"Look at his hair it's a mess!"

"I hope their not screamers." A young voice chuckled in the distance.

"I can't wait to get their measurements."

"I get the blond one, he looks like he might cry!"

Dread lines appeared on everyone face as Tamaki backed up into the elevator pushing the futile buttons as dark figures made their way out the doors.

"Don't worry we'll be gentle." A male figure laughed.

"NOT TODAY!" A young woman's voice could be heard further down the hall way as all the figures turned to look and shook in obvious fright.

"Wow!" Hunny said in awe as he looked and saw that the voice came from one of two kunoichi down the hallway.

"This is going to be fun!" The other laughed happily as they darted down the hall.

"No! It's them run everyone!" The leader of the shadowed figures yell as they scurried to their classrooms many being sprayed by some liquid as the Kunoichi hit them with what appeared to be water balloons.

"You dare threaten our guest?!" The Kunoichi said in unison as they jumped back and forth from wall to wall running towards the host club and dispersing the shadowed figures who screamed in agony when they were hit with the balloons.

"You don't scare me! I'll at least get to dress this one up!" One of the female firgues said as she surprised Haruhi and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of her!" The twins and Tamaki yelled.

"I suggest you do as they say or else." The young voice of one Kunoichi said appearing beside the girl as they both had the balloons poised over her head.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try us, who knows maybe your mascara and hair won't be too badly damaged." The other Kunoichi chuckled.

"You can't protect them forever; we will get to them eventually." The figure warned before letting go of Haruhi and backing up.

"Well that may be true, but as long as their under the protection of the hostess club they are not to be touched." The Kunoichi yelled loud enough for all to hear.

The hosts were stunned, shocked, and all together confused as they looked at the two Kunoichi before them. One was in a black satin floral Kimono hooded top with matching flared pants and shawl that made it so you could only see her hazel eyes. The other who seemed to be a tad taller was wearing arm and leg bandages with a black tank and Kali pants. She wore a demon mask so all you could see were her green eyes.

"Who did you two study with?" Hunny asked in amazement.

The two Kunoichi turned around finally facing the host club and tilted their head at his question.

"Mi-Mi-Chan taught us." They said in unison.

"Then she really did keep training eh Takashi?" Hunny said from Takashi's back.

"You have saved us! May I see the faces of our beautiful protectors before I give them my heart?" Tamaki asked kissing the hand of both girls.

"Is he hitting on us?" The Tank top wearing Kunoichi asked.

"I believe so, now I know what Hani meant." The other Kunoichi said causing them both to laugh.

"_Report Agents Lisa and Kat! Have you reached our guest in time?" _Came a silkily smooth voice from a walky-talky on the Kimono Kunioichi's hip.

"Lisa reporting! We have located our guest and will be arriving to HQ shortly." She said with authority in her voice as she took it off her hip.

"_Oh, so tell me are they cute?"_ The voice asked.

Lisa and Kat looked up at the host who seemed to all be creating roses and sparkles all around them.

"_Lets just say their porkchop ugly." _Lisa said causing Kat to hold back her laughter.

"How dare you call me u-u-ugly! I'll have you know I am the prince of Ouran High!" Tamaki yelled incredulously causing the two Kunoichi to laugh even more.

"_We all know their's beauty inside so it can't be that bad. Let me talk to their leader." _

The two Kunoichi walked towards Tamaki and he graciously reached his hand out for the walky-talky only to have them walk by him and hand it to Kyouya.

"Didn't you just hear me! I'm the prince not mommy!" Tamaki yelled making the two girls laugh even more at his expense.

"Oh so sorry it's just that most leaders are intelligent." Lisa teased causing an arrow to shoot Tamaki in the head.

"Smooth" Kat included.

Another arrow this time at Tamaki's chest.

"Interesting, heartbreakingly stunning, and wanted by all"

Tamaki was hit with a barrage of arrows and found himself floating in slow motion to the floor.

"I haven't seen that move since Renge first met Milord." Kaoru noted as he watched applauding.

"I think I'm going to like this hostess club." Hikaru smirked as he awaited Tamaki meeting the floor.

"Here ya go prince." Kat said as she handed the now stunned and twitching Tamaki the walky-talky.

"_As leader of the Japan arts magnet hostess club it is my honor…no, my privilege to invite you to our humble and common school. I know that you wouldn't dare surround yourself with such commonness but we hope to make your stay here enjoyable so that our two clubs may benefit from each other. I understand that many may see what we do as deplorable but is it such a shame for us to use our looks to make others blush? Is it a shame for us to give the hearts of so many lonely souls the love in which they yearn?" _

Tamaki was now on the floor in Indian position staring at the walky-talky and nodding his head yes.

"Tamaki you might want to actually say something if you expect her to hear." Haruhi informed him.

"Yes I agree! It is not our fault we were born with such beauty inside and out! We must use them for others not as fortunate as us!" Tamaki screamed into the walky-talky.

"_It seems you share my vision as well. Then please fallow Lisa and Kat so that we may meet face to face and I can welcome you in the way you deserve." _The woman said humbly.

"Then off we go so I may meet such an enchanting woman!" Tamaki said with fire in his eyes as he was about to walk off down the hall only to be stopped by Lisa and Kat grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Hold on there Numdum, you can't go down there without proper protection." Lisa said as she motioned to Kat with a nod.

"What's a Numdum?" Kyouya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a mix of numskull and dum dum with a hint of dummy sprinkled on top." Lisa giggled.

"Hmm interesting, I might use that." Kyouya said to himself as he started writing in his folder.

"Now if you will. Please choose a weapon to your liking." Kat said with a bow as she showed the host club a box full of water guns, hair sprays, and neon colored fabric.

"These are weapons?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"When facing FAP these are the only things that will protect you." Kat informed.

With collective confusion each host picked a weapon and fallowed close behind Kat and Lisa.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hikaru asked as they passed the first class and saw a few students praying at a shrine of what appeared to be his mother.

"Keep moving! If you stop they might try to add you to their shrine." Kat said darkly.

"It's way too quiet." Lisa said as they moved on down the hallway that seemed to only have regular students in the classes.

"_Ringgggggg!!!!!!!" _The school bell alarmed and Kat and Lisa stopped still in their tracks causing all the host to bump into them.

"Oh no!" Kat said with fear clear in her voice

"Run!!!"

_**(a/n:**_** hello everyone told ya the story would pick up. I seem to be over my writers block (I just jinxed myself didn't i? lol) I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sincerely did lol. I went to an arts middle school and I visit the arts highschool sometimes. Arts schools are the best in my opinion and the dreaded FAB is actually based on a true story lol. Oh just thought you should know which weapons each host picked:**

**Tamaki: hair spray**

**Kyouya: water gun**

**Haruhi: water gun**

**Hunny: water gun**

**Takashi: neon fabric lol **

**Hikaru: water gun**

**Kaoru: hair spray**

**See you in the next chapter ) zell-chan**


	12. meet the hostess's

_**(a/n:**_** sorry for the late update. I tried to post it Sunday but was not cooperating.)zell-chan**

"What's going on now?" Haruhi asked already a tad irritated.

"The bell's always ring at the same time everyday even weekends, and the FAP use the time between bells to combine their fields." Kat said as she ran behind the host club fear clearly lacing her voice.

"What can possibly be so scary about a few fashion and photography students?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up in complete annoyance.

"Do you have any clue what they'll do to us!" Hikaru yelled clutching his hair.

"They'll force us to wear their handmade outfits that they think is high fashion when it's really trash, then they'll make us model it until we sweat blood!" Kaoru said shaking in fear.

"That's not the worst part boys….It's 80's week." Lisa said turning with her face shadowed by a flashlight for dramatic effect.

"Thanks for the light Kat."

"No problem. Should have added a dun dun dunnnn" Lisa said with a laugh only to stop mid chuckle as all the doors slammed open and "Love is a battlefield" Started playing.

"We have to get out of here!" Hikaru yelled grabbing Kaoru's hand and running for dear life.

"I don't want to have big hair and blush up to my ears!" Kaoru yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Ohh pretty boys stay and play with us!" One of the students crooned holding up a pair of cheetah print stretch pants.

Everyone's eyes widened in dread as they began running as if for their very lives down the hall.

"Once we turn this corner we'll be safe." Kat panted as she led the group just a few feet away from said corner.

"Get off me!" Haruhi said as she fell and was being pulled back by one of the students.

"Ohh this one will look great in a leotard and belt set." The person grabbing her chuckled.

"Hey! Tall, dark and silent don't just stand there!" Kat said to Takashi motioning for him to use his chosen "Weapon"

Takashi sprung into action and using his Kendo experience brandished the offensive neon fabric waving it in the face of Haruhi's captor.

"Noo it's too bright!" Her captor said as she was let go.

The other FAP's fell back.

"It clash's with everything!"

"It's not photogenic!" A photography student hissed.

"Go Takashi!" Hunny chimed as the host huddled around Takashi as they safely turned the corner.

Once everyone was around the corner Lisa let out a barrage of water balloons at the few that were still pursing them and jumped for joy when the school bell could be heard again.

"Glad that's over with." Kat sighed as she stood next to Lisa looking at the host who were all out of breath.

"_Lisa! Kat! Is everyone alright?! FAP started a little earlier then usual this year. It seems someone leaked out that some host were going to come by today." _The smooth voice said with irritation clear in her voice over the walky-talky.

"You did!" Lisa and Kat sighed in unison with a roll of their eyes.

"_Even so, this action will not be tolerated. We are a group of lovely ladies, not a group on Kunoichi who battle the forces of evil with water balloons!"_

Kat and Lisa stifled their laughs at that comment.

"_I can only hope that somewhere in their hearts the Ouran host can forgive the behavior of our peers and come join me in an exchange of ideas."_

"That's our cue!" Kat said as she walked by the host with Lisa making them finally turn around and see that the hallway they were now in was candle lit with roses splayed out on the floor from the end they were on to the end that had two large wooden doors.

Lisa and Kat stood in front of these doors and took off their head coverings.

"Ineresting." Kyouya said with a smirk as his fellow host gasped.

It seemed that Kat and Lisa were twins. Identical even if it wasn't for their different colored eyes and clothes. Both had long honey brown hair and a warm smile as they bowed in front of the now opening doors.

"Welcome to Japan arts high school hostess club! Please enjoy your stay." They said in unison as the host were met with a warm if not calm bright light and the smell of vanilla and lilac wafting through the air as they entered.

"It smells yummy in here!" Hunny smiled as he skipped inside the large room. It seemed to be the same size as their room but it was draped with soft white fabrics on the wall that light from windows went through giving the room a somewhat warm and surreal feeling that mimicked the way Olympus must have looked.

"Welcome Host, I'm terribly sorry for how you were treated but I think that we can somehow make it up to you." Came the smooth silky voice the host had heard on the walky-talky .

The voice seemed to come from the goddess of love incarnate. There she was with long blond hair and sparkling green eyes wearing the dress of Benzaiten the Japanese goddess of love just with more modesty.

"All fear or anguish I could have felt has vanished into nothingness as I look upon your beauty." Tamaki crooned as he lept forward to grant her a kiss on the hand.

"You must be the one who I talked to before. I must say again it is a pleasure to be in your presence as I seem to find my heart hammering in my chest at your sight. Please Suoh-San, I beg of you to have mercy on this poor maiden and stop looking at me before I die of joy." She coo'd shying away with a blush on her cheeks.

"How do you know his name?" Kyouya asked.

"It's only right that I make sure to know the people I will be entertaining Ootori-San."

"Ohh burn!" Both pairs of twins in the room said in unison.

"You know our names yet we don't even know yours or your fellow hostess's." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up in irritation.

"I am Ai and these are my fellow hostess's." Ai said with a snap of her fingers as Kat, Lisa, Hina, and another girl appeared behind her all now clothed in the outfits of different godess's of love.

"I believe you already met Kat, Lisa and Hina, and the girl to my right is Chika." Ai said motioning to a long haired silent girl who had a book in her hand only looking away from it long enough to nod at the host.

"I have set up so you can experience the complete hostess experience. So please choose a hostess for the day." Ai said smiling at all the host.

"Where's Mika?" Hunny asked as he realized she was not there.

"Mika is on her way as we speak. It seems she was held up at practice for the concert next month." Ai informed.

"I didn't know she had a concert. Aww, I hope she'll be dressed up too. Ne Takashi?" Hunny asked looking up Takashi who only nodded.

"If it pleases you Ai-Chan I would like nothing more but to bask in your company." Tamaki said with all the charm he could muster.

"Oh Suoh-Kun, It is I who would like nothing more but to melt into your arms as if it was only us in the world." Ai blushed as Tamaki sat with her on the cushions.

"She's on a roll." Kat said as she stood next to Kaoru.

"She is the fangirl type." Lisa said in affirmation.

"I've never heard of a fangirl type." Kyouya said as he looked around the club jotting stuff down in his folder.

"We all chose types that represent us with one word." Lisa said with a smirk.

"Ai can obsess over someone and compliment them to the point it makes you want to puke. She also cares what happens to ANYONE as long as she likes them and is the glomp queen." Kat said with a roll of her eyes.

"And that sir equals fangirl." Lisa completed.

"I'm interested to know what type everyone is here." Kyouya said as he ignored the giggles and sparkles coming from Tamaki and Ai.

"Well Hina is the Gracious type. She's always polite and never puts anyone down. She is a tad clumsy but she always looks so adorable when she breaks something and feels bad about it, that no one ever gets mad." Kat said motioning for Hina to come over.

"Hello again! I'm terribly sorry I left you at the elevator but I had to get back to change and I knew you would be in capable hands with Kat and Lisa." Hina said with a curtsy In her cherub outfit that was absolutely adorable.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Haruhi asked thoughtfully now that she was actually getting a good look at Hina.

"Oh! I think I remember you from the sale at the grocery store! I believe their having another one later today." Hina said with a smile.

"Really when?" Haruhi asked as she walked with Hina towards a separate part of the room talking about sales.

"Chika however is the mysterious type. She's in charge of the finances of the club and is one of the smartest girls here. She's pretty quiet and keeps to herself so no one knows much about her, but we do know not to get on her bad side." Lisa informed Kyouya as she motioned to Chika who was leaning against a wall in a roman toga reading what appeared to be "Strategy's of an overlord."

"Hmm I am interested in finding out how and why your club is funded by the government." Kyouya said as he walked over to Chika with his best host club smile.

"Before the club was started teenagers were behind 30 of all crime in the area. After we started the club the crime rate dropped down to zero. So the government decided to pay us for creating a program that keeps kids in school instead of the streets. We also tutor students around mid-term and final time since every hostess excels in an academic field, which boosted the test scores of this school dramatically and giving us in increase in how much we were paid. So now after we give half of the money back to the school we each walk away with 500 yen weekly." Chika said without pausing for breath or even acting like she knew Kyouya was near her.

"6,000 a week is an incredible amount for any club to make…does that include the deducted cost of outfits and decoration?" Kyouya asked as different ideas on how to boost the clubs profit drifted in his head.

"In an arts school we have all decorations and clothing pertaining to the club made by the students, and any outside cost the money we give to the school they use to pay for it since we are a school club."

"That way you don't take away from your own profit. I must say I'm impressed." Kyouya remarked.

Chika looked up from her book and met Kyouya's grey eyes with her own brown ones as she handed him a book entitled "How to get all the money you want, without giving anything back." Kyouya looked at the title and smirked, taking a position next to her against the wall as he began reading.

"_Mika-Chan reporting for duty!" _Mika's cheery voice said over the walky-talky.

"Usa-Chan!!!" Hunny squealed in joy as Lisa and Kat handed him the walky-talky.

"_Hey Onii-san I hope you and your friends are alright. I already changed and I'm coming over with some treats for you all_. _Wait for me at the door if you want to get the good pieces first, Lisa and Kat are greedy._" Mika chuckled.

"Were not greedy…" Lisa said as she folded her arms over her chest.

Hunny and Takashi walked over to the door peeking out so they could see when Mika came as the twins began circling Lisa and Kat.

"Then what are you exactly?" Hikaru said teasingly as he cupped her chin.

"Hikaru! How can you do that to her, right in front of me?!" Kaoru whimpered with a blush on his face.

"Oh Kaoru you know what happens when I see you blush like that." Hikaru whispered against his brother's skin.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whimpered as roses and sparkles appeared around the tempting brotherly love scene.

"Bravo!" Kat said as she began clapping with Lisa.

"To an untrained eye you would even think they were about to kiss!" Lisa said in amazement.

"Too bad they can't go as far as we can eh Lisa?" Kat said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I mean common their brothers, but we're not even related." Lisa said with a smile as Kat pulled her by the waist and dipped her low.

"It's not so bad that our parents have almost the same dominant and recessive genes when it came to everything except for our eyes. It just lets us know how our face looks in pleasure." Kat whispered up to Lisa as they both began to blush and glow.

Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths were on the floor as they enthusiastically clapped.

"You've got to show us how you do that glow thing." Kaoru said with admiration.

"And how do your customers react to you both switching off and on from being the top and bottom?" Hikaru asked.

"We have our own little corner we can sit in and discuss." Kat said with a smile as she grabbed Hikaru's hand.

"I would love to know how you guys get so sparkly." Lisa said with a smile as she grabbed Kaoru's and they walked over to a set of couches in the corner.

"Ohh I hope Usa-Chan has cake." Hunny said as he got tired of peeking through the door and decided to step outside to play with the rose petals.

"…there." Takashi said as he looked up from leaning against the door of the club and saw a group of large boxes coming around the corner with bunny ears viewable from above them.

But what he saw next had Hunny and himself running down the hall determined to save Mika.

_**(a/n:**_** I hope that counts as a cliffy lol. Also lately I've been pressuring myself to make this as good as kyouya's love because I don't feel as connected to you guys as I did with that story and it kinda feels like your being nice just for my feelings. But I found out why: I HAVENT ASKED YOU WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN!! I'm so sorry. With the other story I asked almost every chapter because I really do love hearing what you think is going to happen. So to rectify the situation I have a question and a contest for my dearest reviewers.**

**What do you think is going to happen next? And what do you think of the hostess's?  
**

**contest: I need a male name lol it can be American or Japanese it doesn't matter but I'll choose the winning name based on if I like it or not , not by how many reviews you leave lol.) zell-chan**

**P.s. Kyouya was so happy that I got him laid (giggle) that he has given me permission to interview the host of the club asking questions that YOU send in so if you want to confess your love for Hunny or ask Tamaki the meaning of life pls message me or leave your questions on the review page of "Ask a Host". Pass the word on!!! thank you.**


	13. blush attacks and a defining question

_**(A/n: **_**I had a blackout due to the storms so my computer was off for two days grrr --. but none the less I bring you this chapter which I had to steal time to write because of errands, job searching, writers block, and plain old self evaluation. I want to get to the angst already!!! But I want you all to see where it comes from. I'm pressuring myself to make this as good as kyouyas love so I'm trying very hard right now. Also it seems a lot of you think it's a Takashi and Mika story but don't forget that Hunny is also in this to. lol ) zell-chan**

Mika only peeked out from the side of the boxes at hearing her friends running towards unaware of the arm appearing around the corner.

"Usa-Chan look out!" Hunny yelled as he pushed Mika out of the way and karate punched one of the FAP's that he saw coming towards her.

"What's going on?" Mika asked as she put down the boxes and turned only to gasp as an younger boy was now on the floor shaking after being punched in the nose.

"Are you ok?" She asked the wounded boy as he only nodded and tried to get up on his knees.

"We thought he was one of _them."_ Hunny said with guilt clear in his voice.

"This seems to happen to you a lot doesn't it?" Mika said to the boy who passed her the few boxes he was carrying as he stood up.

"They can help me carry them from here…why don't you go to the nurse's office and get cleaned up."

The boy merely nodded again as he held his hand over his face and stumbled back down the hall.

"His name is jin and I did the same thing to him when we first met…except he finally got out the hospital last week and feels the need to fallow me around and help carry things so it doesn't happen again." Mika said with a sigh as she handed Hunny a few boxes and Mori a few boxes.

"…sorry." Was all Takashi said as he looked down somewhat sadly.

"Aww it's ok he'll be fine, I'll bake him something later, but I should let you know that because of him FAP doesn't bother me. They know if they come at me I will defend myself."

"I'm sorry Usa-Chan, we didn't know." Hunny pouted earning a smile from Mika.

"It's all right…so what do you think of my fellow hostess's?"

"They get along with our friends very well!" Hunny chirped in his usual cheery manner as he helped Mika carry some boxes to the door.

Mika opened the door only to have dread lines appear at what she saw.

On one side against the wall there seemed to be a bubble of evil in the form of chika and Kyoya reading with smirks on their faces.

In the middle there were nothing but roses and sparkles as Ai and Tamaki tried to out woo each other.

The other side of the wall seemed just plain weird as Haruhi and Hina were trading coupons.

"No,no,no you've got to make sure you get a good grab on his butt and lean in so it looks like your really going to make out, good! That's when you start blushing and usually customers start twitching before the blood gushes out." Mika could hear Lisa instructing the twins as she quickly pushed a few boxes in the room and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Hunny asked at seeing the quite visibly shaken Mika.

"It's kind of crowded in there so why don't we stay out here? It would be a waste to not enjoy all the roses in the hall." Mika said with a nervous smile.

Takashi merely nodded and sat down Indian style in the hall next to Hunny who plopped down and stared at the boxes he was carrying as if he was contemplating removing the sweets first or eating them whole.

"You know staring at them won't put them in your belly." Mika giggled as she opened the top box revealing an assortment of different pastries and cakes that made the blond boy cry in joy.

Takashi looked at the shorter boy munching away happily at the sweets with a warm smile on his face that very few got to see. He looked from Hunny to Mika and his eyes widened momentarily as he realized that she was in costume like her fellow host. She had her hair swooped to one side over her shoulder with her bunny ears being replaced by bunny ear shaped pins. A beautiful pink and purple saree that draped over her as if it was made for her alone.

Mika caught Takashi looking at her and blushed away.

"Ahh Usa-Chan you look so kawaii, what are you supposed to be?" Hunny asked after taking a break from stuffing his face. (that rhymed lol)

"Thanks Hunny, I'm Lakshmi the Indian goddess of love…do you like it?" Mika asked timidly.

"You look really nice, ne Takashi?"

Takashi merely nodded yes and politely took a snack from one of the boxes that appeared to be less sweet and looked away hoping no one noticed the extremely slight blush he was sure he had.

"I hope you enjoyed the little tour you had of our school. I wouldn't trade this place for anything in the world." Mika said trying to make light conversation after sensing some tension between her and her friends.

"Mika…." Hunny said in a serious tone causing Mika to wince because she knew he never used her name unless it was serious.

"Why didn't you tell us you ran away?"

"I think I have some more sweets here somewhere…" Mika tried to change subject again as she looked around for something that was obviously not there.

"Mika." Takashi deadpanned though Hunny and Mika knew that undertone meant that he was concerned.

"You can tell us anything, you're our Usa-Chan." Hunny said with a reassuring smile as he held Mika's hand when she tried to get up.

Even though Mika was not wearing her usual bunny ears her bunny tail which she never went without was shaking like a leaf as she looked away from her friends, sempai's, and sensai's that were Hunny and Takashi. A sigh escaped her as she sat back down feeling their eyes boring into her with concern.

"Your really not going to stop staring until I tell you ne?" Mika asked with a slight chuckle.

"Right!" Hunny chimed and Mika didn't even have to look up to tell that Takashi was nodding in agreement.

"It's not that I ran away really…well I guess I did. It seemed more of an escape for me. Okaasan wanted me to change to fit her new life, like me being me was too much of a problem. She even had me engaged to a Bryan Ryjou just because he's rich! I've lived most of my life catering to her…I just can't afford not to be myself anymore. She also wanted me to stay away from you two like you were the plague. I couldn't do that…my heart wouldn't let me." Mika said as a stray tear slid down her cheek.

"Usa-Chan don't cry, you're too cute to cry." Hunny pouted as he wiped away her tear causing her to blush and laugh to herself.

"Oniisan always knows what to say." Mika said giving the blond boy a warm hug that surprised him but none the less made him feel all warm inside.

Takashi watched the smile both shared when they separated and felt a small tang in his chest that he never felt before. Mika had just shared that she was willing to leave her only family just so she could be with them, it was obvious that the bunny girl he knew long ago had evolved drastically into a strong and warm hearted young woman.

"So it's settled!" Hunny chirped drawing Takashi out of his daze.

"I guess if Takashi doesn't have a problem with it." Mika said shyly.

Takashi merely shrugged even though he had no clue what they were talking about. He doubted that it could be anything bad so he took another piece of the delicious sweets Mika had provided.

"Then it's settled. Slumber party at Takashi's!!!!" Hunny yelled happily.

Takashi silently turned blue as he choked on the sweet.

"Takashi!" Mika screamed in shock as she looked at him.

"Karate-chop!" Hunny chirped as he hit the taller man in the back causing the sweet to pop out and clear his air ways.

"Are you ok Takashi? You're never so open." Hunny asked with a curious tilt.

"Hn…I'm fine." Takashi deadpanned keeping his thought to himself.

"We'll have so much fun! I have to pack so could you please pick me up at my place?" Mika asked her face lit up in joy.

Even if Takashi was an outgoing person he still wouldn't be able to deny Mika. Also he was honorable and stayed by Hunny's side no matter what so if the shorter man wanted to have a sleepover at his house then so be it.

"_Ping! Attention students and guest: the school will be closing shortly; I repeat the school will be closing shortly. Clubs please clean up and collect your things; we will see you again on Monday that is all." _Came the polite voice of an old man over the loud speaker.

"Oooh looky looky. Our little Mi-Mi-Chan in a rose pedaled and candle lit hallway with two older boys!" Kat gently chided as she appeared in the now open host doorway looking at the surprised three in the hallway.

"Go Hunny and Takashi-Sempai!" Hikaru cheered next to Kat as he gave them a thumbs up.

Hunny and Mika blushed as Takashi merely looked away out of embarrassment as they all stood up to get out of the way as everyone prepared to leave.

"Remember to give us a call, and thanks for the pointers!" Kaoru said happily to Lisa and Kat as he left the hostess club.

"We will, and remember to grab then pull like this…" Lisa said as she demonstrated by grabbing Kat by the hair and pulling her down so that their lips brushed and they looked as if they were about to do it there and then.

Hikaru and Kaoru bowed before them crying tears of joy and respect.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" They chanted causing Lisa and Kat to chuckle.

"Thank you so much for the sale schedule Hina-Chan." Haruhi smiled as she left the hostess club only to be grabbed by Hikaru and Kaoru so they could practice their new moves on her.

"No problem Haruhi-Chan!" Hina giggled as she waved Haruhi off.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your book. I assure you that I will return it promptly and with interest." Kyoya said with a bow to Chika.

"There's no rush, but I would be interested on your take on it." She said with a raise of her brow as they both exchanged what could only be described as a "friendly demonic glare"

"I guess I'll see you both tonight." Mika smiled shyly as Takashi picked Hunny up onto his back.

"I'll bring the games and you bring the cake ok?!" Hunny said with his usual sugary smile.

"You've got a deal." Mika waved as she watched them go.

"Tamaki will you stop your incessant flirting so we can go." Kyoya chided as he pushed his glasses up in annoyance.

"I can hear the demons beckoning to take you away. You must go before they attack my love so that we may meet again." Ai coo'd as Tamaki held her close.

"To be away from you is to be in hell itself, so nothing shall separate us be it the devil himself!" Tamaki said proudly.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya yelled through gritted teeth.

"It seems I've got to go, I will miss you my fairest." Tamaki quickly said with a bow and kiss to her hand as he heeded Kyoya's call.

"And I you my dear." Ai called out serenely.

"Ohhh did you hear that! She called me dear! Can we stop by again mommy pleaseeeeee" Tamaki pleaded to Kyoya as they made their way out of the school all the host talking to each other of their experience.

"Maybe some other time Tamaki, just get in the limo." Kyoya sighed.

"Well that was interesting, but none the less I had a good time." Ai said with a smile as she looked at her fellow host who smiled back only to all turn their gaze to Mika who was desperately trying to gather her things and leave as quickly as possible.

"Some of us had a better time than others." Kat chuckled as she swooped to one side of Mika.

"Being all alone in a candle lit hallway with two handsome older men, I can only wonder what you three did out there." Lisa crooned on Mika's other side.

"Being loved by two men at the same time has got to be such a hassle." Hina said to herself which caused a questioning glance from the surrounding host.

"It was nothing like that!" Mika gasped as her face turned as pink as her saree.

"Oh Mika you have been away from us for so long we missed you sweet sugary taste!" Lisa chirped mimicking Hunny's demeanor.

"Hn." Kat nodded sternly obviously mimicking Takashi.

"Don't make fun of them, their like brothers to me." Mika chuckled despite herself.

"And that's why the little one is bringing the games and your bringing the _cake_." Ai said whispering the last word as she flung her arm over Mika's shoulder.

"Would you all stop that!"

"It wouldn't be surprising if you developed feelings for the two, the tall one is extremely handsome and the smaller one seems to be full of…energy." Chika said with a smirk.

"Oh not you to?!" Mika whined as she collected her stuff keeping her costume on and heading towards the door.

"Look, the best 11 years of my life was spent with those two and after 5 years of being away I refuse to ruin it just because we've grown up." Mika huffed the blush finally leaving her face.

"So you admit their hot." Lisa said causing Mika to blush and slam the hostess room door closed.

"They better not break her heart." Ai said sternly with a shake of her head.

"I think it's safe to assume with our Mi-Mi-Chan that she would break it herself before they got a chance to." Chika said causing a somber silence to fill the air.

Little did her fellow hostess know that Mika was still on the other side of the door.

"_When the time comes will I be strong enough to?"_ She asked herself sadly as she walked forward and left the school to go home and pack.

_**(a/n:**_** for those of you who don't know a "Saree" is a type of Indian (India Indian not native American Indian) dress that I think is quite beautiful. google it if you want. and congrats to bringme2life for getting her male name in there. I thought about having him as a character but instead he's just mentioned lol sorry)zell-chan**


	14. Yoko,Satoshi, and Chika oh my!

_**(a/n:**_**I just realized that Mika is the epitome of mary-sue. why didn't anyone tell me this before! So is Nika for that matter heesh. but they both have faults. Their not really sexy and their kinda judgmental and stubborn,um…mika's hair breaks off a lot and she gets gassy?their really normal. Even look wise I have never made them sound drop dead gorgeous I just made them kinda stylish I guess? lol oh and remember Yoko is the name of Mika's mom.)zell-chan**

"What are you doing here, and how did you find out where I lived?" Mika asked her visitor once she arrived home not even trying to plaster on a fake smile.

"Is that anyway to address your mother?"

"You're my mother by name and nothing else so yes! That is how I'll address you." Mika said scornfully as she sidestepped Yoko and entered her home knowing she would be fallowed.

"It's not my fault your precious mother died giving birth to such an ungrateful daughter. I however looked over that fact when I married your father hoping I could raise you as a proper young lady and look at you! Your father is probably rolling around in his grave!" Yoko said in disgust as she surveyed Mika's apartment and state of dress.

"You have no right to talk about my father as if you cared for him at all! All you care about is money so if you came here to make me come back or to gloat I suggest you leave now before I get sick."

Yoko quickly covered her mouth with a handkerchief and glared at Mika knowing that the girl had gotten some control over her sickness and could probably fulfill the threat.

"I came here only to make sure you were taking your medicine and were ok. It seems my husband is worried about you."

"Let him know that I'm fine and I'm touched that he cares so much but he shouldn't worry. In fact I was about to get ready for a sleepover at the Morinozuka estate." Mika said with an extra big smile just to piss off her adoptive mother.

"After your father died I raised you to the best of my abilities with what little he left us and now that I have someone else who can give us a wonderful life your going to go off with those little boys who fight?!"

"Their not little boys…_though Hunny is vertically challenged…_and they don't fight they protect." Mika defended as she felt herself grow a little weak at the anger and stress her mother was eliciting from her.

"Hmph! I standby what I said, their going to be the death of you. In your condition you should be in a hospital instead of walking around making other people sick while you play ninja with those boys." Her mother huffed waving her hand in disgust.

"Okaasan it's cancer not a cold. You can't just catch it because I cough on you or something." Mika deadpanned making her mother smirk despite herself.

"I still wonder how you can hate me so much and still call me your mother."

"I never said I hated you, and I promised my father before he died that I would still call you mother." Mika said somewhat nostalgically.

"You know the only reason I even bother to talk to you is because you're so much like him. If it wasn't for that I would have been done with you."

"Is this where I cry and act all hurt? Or would you prefer me to get all angry and yell?" Mika said with a raised eyebrow as she went about her business and started making a bag of clothing.

"Even though I love hearing your voice I think you should save it, plus I have a present for you." Yoko said with a smile which was never good.

"If it's another arranged marriage proposal I suggest you put it in the fireplace or preferably up your..." Mika started only to be interrupted.

"I Swear! You were never this bad before we moved to America! And for you information I bought you a dress that I think you'll like."

Mika was on her way to her bedroom to get some more clothes for the bag she had in her kitchen but stopped with a very worried look on her face as her mother waited patiently on a stool at the kitchen island.

"If it's puffy, pastel, flowery, or designer labeled I hope you know I intend to kill you." Mika said somewhat mysteriously.

Yoko just rolled her eyes. After years of threats from her daughter she had grown accustomed to having her life on the line.

"It's just a shirt and nothing more I swear." Yoko said with a pout as she pulled out a large black oversized t-shirt that had pink and white bunnies holding hands scattered all around it.

Though Mika was prone to put on a tough exterior at school and around strangers, anyone who knew her knew she was a sucker for anything bunny affiliated since her father had made her bunny ears and tail before he died so that she could always be his little "Mi-Mi-Bun"

"I know it's a tad big but it's meant to be a night shirt. I know you like it so don't try to deny it." Yoko chuckled as she watched Mika's eyes grow puppy-ish.

"You fight dirty you know that?" Mika pouted as she took the shirt hiding all her giddiness.

No one would think that they could have a conversation like this after how things were when she left.

"_Mika Yasuki you come back here right now! I refuse to let you do this to yourself anymore! As long as you live under this roof you will do as I say!" Yoko yelled to her retreating daughter as they traveled through the house._

"_I'm not going to a school that has nothing to offer me just so it will look good on you! I'm tired of living what little life I have trying to be someone I'm not! Unlike you I don't care what people think as long as the ones I love are happy."_

"_Who says you can't be happy with Ryjou-San? You're too old to be acting all innocent! Your 17 years old for heavens sake's act it! Do you want to keep lying to yourself and to your so called friends by acting like nothings wrong? If you marry at least you won't be alone and who knows, maybe he can do something for you with his money." Yoko pleaded to her daughter with earnest._

"_I say I can't be happy with someone just because their rich! I refuse to be like you and use people until they have nothing left, and for your information I lie to no one but myself so don't even try to lower me to your level." Mika said in a low and cold voice as she turned and looked her mother dead in the eye._

"_Face it Mika, you can never have what you had here before. Even if you find your old friends they will have moved on and you'll be nothing more but an old fond memory. Stop trying to live in people's hearts so that you won't feel so bad about dying! Move on already."_

_Mika's head was down and she was silent and still for a few heartbeats. She had done nothing but fight with her mother since she had a will of her own and now it had taken its toll._

"_You're right. I can never have what I had before. Before. I respected you and thought you cared deeply about me, before. I actually had confidence and hopes. Now I have a backbone and the guts to look you in the eye and say, Goodbye!"_

_SLAP!_

_Mika was surprised by the outburst since Yoko had only hit her once before and that was when she took her to move away from Japan. She slowly turned her head only to find Yoko's eyes covered by her bangs and tears falling down her face. Mika couldn't help but smile as she went to her room and packed her things._

Mika thought back to that moment a little sadly and knew anyone who had witnessed the fight would assume that Yoko and Mika hated each other, but Mika knew that the tears Yoko shed was because she was the one who didn't want to be alone and that somewhere deep down she really did care for Mika.

"You know this shirt isn't going to make me come back." Mika said with a smirk as she idly threw the shirt her mother's way only to have Yoko put it in the bag her daughter was packing.

"I don't believe I ever said I wanted you to come back my dear…but if you ever wanted to you know you would have to stop wearing those ridiculous bunny parts." Yoko said with mock disgust.

Mika merely came back to the kitchen donning her bunny ears with a smirk as she noticed Yoko's eyes roll as the older woman stood up.

"I'll leave you to your packing. Don't wear yourself out, it seems my husband is quite fond of you…_so stay safe._" Yoko said as she headed towards the door leaving her unspoken words in the air but known to Mika.

"Oh! Hello Yasuki-San" Hunny bowed quickly as he was caught mid knock by Yoko opening the door.

"Just when I thought I couldn't get any sicker, this excuse for a man just had to cross my path." Yoko sighed as she walked past Hunny.

"You know evil makes you look old before your time!" Mika called out with a chuckle as she earned a lazy backhanded wave from her mother who entered her limo and drove off.

"Your Okaasan is scary." Hunny said with a little shiver as Mika stepped aside and let him enter.

Mika was surprised to find the blond by himself, let alone in a pair of jeans and a layered shirt that screamed fashionable and with a pink stuffed rabbit clutched in his arms.

"At least she complimented you; she did say you were a man after all." Mika chuckled.

"Yeah she did didn't she!" Hunny chimed brightly with renewed energy. "Are you almost ready?"

"Um…yeah I just need some help with the food." Mika said with a smile unable to fight the infectious happiness of Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"Ohh I'll help! Takashi is busy setting up a room for you at his home." Hunny exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to do that! I don't want to be a bother." Mika pouted as she led Hunny to the kitchen where she had her bag as she took out the cakes she made earlier from the fridge.

"It's our pleasure, I mean we don't get to hang out with our other friends as much." Hunny said looking Mika in the eye.

Mika merely smiled and passed Hunny a cake while she put her bag on her back while grabbing the other cake and headed towards Hunny's limo.

"Usa-Chan you seem a lot quieter than before. Is there anything wrong?" Hunny asked once they were inside the limo.

"Oh nothing much, just excited is all…_and scared out of my mind._" Mika said with a nervous chuckle as she realized she would be having her first co-ed sleepover.

"Did you have another fight with your Okaasan?"

"Anytime we're around each other there's bound to be a fight." Mika said with a roll of her eyes before she looked at the shorter man with his concern mirrored on her face. "…but this time everything's ok. Why do you ask?"

"I don't like to see Usa-Chan sad, neither does little Usa-Chan." Hunny smiled as he motioned for Mika to take his pink stuffed rabbit.

"Now aren't you adorable."

"Obaasan made it for you the day you left and she told me to hold on to it as a little replacement for you until you came back. Your back now so, you can have it." Hunny said with a sad tinge to his voice as he gave Mika a weak smile.

"_He kept it for five years…"_ Mika thought to herself as she stared at soft and obviously loved rabbit in her hands.

"Whats that?...uhuh….I know…yeah…but!...your right." Mika had put the rabbit to her ear having a conversation with it that ended with her shaking the rabbits hand and letting it give Hunny a kiss on the cheek as she handed it back.

"It seems little Usa-Chan doesn't want to leave you and what Usa-Chan wants Usa-Chan gets!" Mika said firmly earning a quizzical smile from the smaller man.

"_What Usa-Chan wants Usa-Chan gets…and she wants me to have a little version of her?"_ Hunny thought to himself earning a pout and puppy dog eyes from Mika.

"We're here!" Hunny chirped as the Limo entered the Morinozuka estate.

Mika hadn't seen it in a long time but she couldn't help the warm nostalgia that swept through her at seeing the calm and forested tranquil grounds that seemed fit for a samurai. The classic natural Japanese stream that ran throughout the grounds gurgled happily as if it was welcoming its guest. Mika smiled as she bent down on the bridge leading to the door of the house to watch a carp swim by.

"Usa-Chan watch out!" Hunny yelled bringing Mika out of her daydream as she was sent right on her butt.

"Is that anyway to treat your brother!" Mika could hear a voice yell from the side as she shook her head trying to regain focus and see what exactly was pinning her down to the bridge.

"Y-Yasuchika-kun?" Mika asked questioningly as she found herself eye to eye with a taller and younger version of Hunny.

"Mika-Sempai!?" Chika screamed as he jumped off her blushing profusely and wiping invisible dust off his clothes.

"I thought you knew better than to fight with a lady present!" Mori's younger brother yelled at Chika-kun with a bash to his head.

"Let me help you up ms…..?" Satoshi held his hand out which Mika grabbed graciously and he seemed to stare at her with some recognition.

"You two have surely grown into an energetic duo." Mika chuckled to herself as she smiled at the two younger boys the blond of the two trying to avoid eye contact like the plague.

"Sorry Usa-Chan, you know what happens when Haninozuka's meet." Hunny apologized with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"THE Usa-Chan aka Mika-San! I haven't seen you in so long!" Satoshi all but squealed in admiration.

Mika ruffled Satoshi's hair with a grin as he sparkled in joy only to turn and bash Chika-Kun and yell at him for being rude making the younger boy tear up.

"Aww Chika-Kun is so cute!" Mika chirped as she grabbed the younger Haninozuka in a crushing hug spinning him around and around much to his dismay.

"I am not cute! Put me down! I'm not 10 anymore!" Chika yelled causing Mika to let him go abruptly.

"So now you remember me littleboy! So where are you both off to?" Mika teased.

"Since we'll be staying at Takashi's Chika wanted Satoshi to stay with him at our place so he wouldn't be alone." Hunny chimed in earning an irate glare from his younger brother.

"I am not afraid of being alone! I just want to enjoy a night without you!" Chika said sternly which only caused cute little ducks to appear all around him which he quickly swatted away.

"Chika I will not tolerate you badmouthing Hunny-Sempai like that!" Satoshi yelled again causing the blond to pout and march to the limo.

"I'm so sorry Mika-San, it's good to have you back…maybe we can spar in the future?" Satoshi bowed with eagerness in his eyes.

Mika merely patted him on the head and winked earning a bright smile from the refreshing young boy who ran to the limo excitedly.

"They grow up so fast, I remember teasing those two until they cried." Mika said to herself with a small giggle.

"I'm proud of Chika he's getting better and better every time we fight." Hunny said as his eyes took on a faraway look.

Mika only bumped the younger man and motioned for them to go inside when she stopped and groaned.

"Whats wrong Usa-Chan?"

"I don't know kendo! and my Judo sucks!" Mika groaned as she put her head in her hands. "I'm going to get my butt kicked by a middle schooler." Mika laughed sourly as she thought about actually sparring with Takashi's little sister.

"Don't worry Mika-Chan I can teach you Judo and Takashi can teach you Kendo while were here!" Hunny said in a serious tone as he smiled at her causing her to involuntarily gulp.

"Are you ok Usa-Chan?"

"Yeah…just can't wait to see what Takashi has waiting for us." Mika chuckled dryly as she lowered her face hoping her blond friend couldn't see her blush.

"_This is going to be an interesting weekend."_ Mika thought to herself as she entered the Morinozuka estate.

_**(a/n:**_** what's this! feelings for our blond ball of energy! I'm only a fan of dark hunny but I think he'd be a cool boyfriend lol. also I have decided that you all shall hate me at the end of the story for there shall be an unprecedented twist! muahahah. I like this chapter cuse it gives you insight into whats going on with Mika…also I didn't realize Hunny's little brothers name was chika till I did this chapter but don't worry the female Chika wont make another appearance anytime soon…or male chika for that matter lol.)zell-chan**


	15. surprise! morbid humor

"Takashi!...Takashi!!! Where are you!?" Hunny and Mika called out once they entered Takashi's home and didn't see anyone in sight.

"Takashi's family only keeps two maids around so maybe he's helping them get your room set up." Hunny offered as he thanked the limo driver for bringing their stuff in.

"Well then we're just going to have to look for Kashi-Kun now wont we." Mika said with a tinge of excitement at walking around the classic Morinozuka grounds.

Hunny seemed to look at Mika in thought for a moment before he excitedly held her hand and led her down the hall in search of Mori.

"_Where in the world could he be? We better find him soon because my hand is really tingly." _Mika thought to herself as she trailed behind Hunny staring at the hand that was gently grasped in his.

Hunny abruptly stopped while Mika was thinking and she found herself bumping into his back with a bounce.

"Are you ok? I thought I heard Takashi near here." Hunny said apologetically to the surprised Mika.

She just waved it off and stood silent trying to listen out for any sound besides the gurgling of the stream and clink of the bamboo water features. Sure enough she heard the rustle of some grass towards the back of the estate that lead to the training grounds and surrounding forest.

Hunny silently motioned for Mika to fallow them as he tiptoed towards the Shoji screen doors that opened to the back of the house. Mika put her hand over her mouth to stop form giggling in excitement as the sound got closer to the door as Hunny silently counted to 3 and rushed open the Shoji doors revealing a very stunned Takashi who seemed to be hiding something in his men's Kimono.

"Where were you?" Hunny asked with a raise of his eyebrow at the seemingly stony face of Takashi.

"…out." Takashi said. His face unreadable to the untrained eye.

Mika on the other hand had a trained eye that could notice even the slightest change on anyone's face. She circled him with the aura of a detective circling a criminal swimming around her.

"Mew!"

All three teens stood silent with wide eyes (well in takashi's case slightly tweaked eyes) as they heard the soft cry come from Takashi's chest as he faked a cough (badly in Mika's opinion) trying to cover the noise.

"Takashi…what are you hiding?" Hunny asked letting his age show through his cute demeanor.

"…nothing." Takashi deadpanned.

Mika merely leaned forward her head near his chest as she peered at him skeptically only to be caught off guard as he visibly stiffened and a bump seemed to appear from under his kimono and go down his leg only to gently pad on the floor and look up and mew at everyone.

"Congratulations Takashi…you just gave birth to a healthy little kitten." Mika chuckled as she bent down offering her hand to the little ball of fur which nuzzled her cautiously.

"It's so kawaii! Why did you want to hide it from us Takashi?" Hunny asked as he jumped around the kitten.

Takashi looked a tad nervous and Mika looked him up and down smiling to herself when she realized the reason and knew he wouldn't be able to make an excuse.

"It's kind of obvious he wanted this little one to be a surprise! She is the best sleepover gift ever!" Mika chimed as she picked up the now happily purring kitten and handed it back to Takashi.

The kitten seemed to come to life in his large hands and rolled around happily meowing and wagging its tail as it nuzzled his chest.

"That's a great idea Takashi." Hunny said giving Takashi a reassuring pat to the head.

"Now that all the guest are here, can you tell me where I'll be staying?" Mika asked.

"Oh I'll get your stuff!" Hunny offered as he ran off down the hall to get her things.

After the blond ball of energy was out of sight Takashi let out a breath and Mika just sighed and shook her head.

"You owe me one." Mika winked at Takashi as she gently rubbed the kittens head and headed off to make sure Hunny didn't stop and eat all the cake.

Takashi let a gentle smile cross his face momentarily before he fallowed behind with the kitten safely tucked in his Kimono.

"Mmm this is good Usa-Chan!" Hunny complimented as Mika found herself too late to stop the cake destroyer.

"Hunny save some for the rest of us!" Mika chided with a giggle as she quickly handed Takashi the cake she made especially for him before Hunny got to it.

"But Usa-Chan's cake is so good!" Hunny pouted.

"You like any cake as long as it's sweet." Mika chided with her hands on her hips.

"Nuh-uh Usa-Chan's cake is my favorite cake."

Mika was taken back a little by the younger blond's statement as he gave her his most trusting smile which Mika couldn't help but warmly smile back at. That was until she noticed Takashi picking up her bag and walking away.

"Hey! I can carry my own bag you know." Mika pouted at the tall brunette.

"You're my guest" Takashi said with some finality in his voice which let her know she was in for some special treatments.

"_Just when I think I've finally matured, these two turn me into a pouting 5 year old again." _Mika thought to herself as she fallowed Takashi to what she supposed was to be her room only to find her eyes bugging out of her head and her jaw firmly on the floor as they reached their destination.

Before her stood a western style room that had plush wall-to-wall carpeting that matched the crème colored canopy bed that rested between two oak nightstands that matched a dresser in the corner. It seemed out of place in the traditional Japanese home. Mika had intended to sleep on a bed roll which she missed so much while she was in America but she was not about to complain when it was obvious that a lot of money and time went into making this room.

"T-takashi…did you?" Mika asked dumbfounded.

"Hai…do you like it?" Takashi deadpanned as he put down her bag and looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"_Are you blind man of course I love it!..._Yeah it's really nice _I could kiss you!_…you shouldn't have." Mika said trying to keep her thoughts from spilling out.

"Wow Takashi! Good job!" Hunny congratulated as he stared at the room in awe and ran in to bounce on the bed.

"You know you really didn't have to do this…I'm only sleeping over for the night."

"I wanted to." Takashi said with a momentary smile as he made sure Hunny didn't hurt himself while bouncing on the bed.

Mika wanted to bash her head on the wall and end this dream before she had to fess up to something she wasn't ready for. Instead she placated herself with taking a deep breath and walking over to her bed where the blond was laughing at Takashi who was now laying on it only to be bounced as well when Hunny jumped.

"So..what games did you bring?" Mika asked with a smile stretched on her face hoping that her teen hormones wouldn't ruin her before the night was through.

"Ohh I brought pictionary and I thought we could play charades!" Hunny chirped as he jumped off the bed and quickly disappeared yet again obviously knowing Takashi's home like the back of his hand.

"Pictionary and charades huh?" Mika said as she crossed her arms and looked at the silent tall teen that was getting up nonchalantly as if he wasn't excited at all. Mika knew the silent one's always kick her butt in non verbal games and prepared to have it thoroughly kicked by Mr. Silent himself.

"Wow Takashi! You got 90 points!" Hunny cheered after tallying up the scores to find him in second place and Mika crying softly in a huddle on the ground in dead last with only 5 points.

"Aww Usa-Chan don't cry. Now that I look at it, it does look like a cat." Hunny consoled while tilting his head and looking at a blobby form of blobness that Mika had drew for pictionary.

"It's a tree!" Mika pouted.

"…" The room was silent as they all looked at each other and suddenly burst into laughter.

"...you tried." Takashi reassured Mika as he let a smirk cross his face and tussled her hair affectionately.

It was at that moment that Mika actually felt like she belonged back with her former friends. She sat back and watched Hunny giggling like a little school boy as Takashi merely watched him with a smile on his face and an emotion in his eyes that…well Mika wasn't quite sure what it was but it made her raise an eyebrow only to find herself being tickled to death by the whiskers of a very curious kitten that had come back from it's survey of the estate when Takashi put it down to play the game.

"What are you going to name her?" Mika giggled as she lifted said kitten as she laid down on the floor.

"Ohh we should name her sugar 'cuse she's all white and sweet!" Hunny smiled as said kitten started batting at Mika's nose obviously not wanting to be held up so high anymore.

"What do you think of that?" Mika asked as she let the kitten down onto her stomach while it climbed up her chest and sniffed her nose.

"…Mika." Takashi interjected and Mika gave him her "yes?" Look which turned more into an akward Yoga look since she was currently upside down on the floor.

"…Mika." He said again with a little more emphasis and looking at the kitten which was currently batting one of Mika's bangs trying to get attention diverted to its cuteness again.

"Your right! Since I have Usa-Chan, you can have Mika!" Hunny agreed with a smile.

"_When you have the real thing why would you need substitutes?"_ Mika asked herself with a worried expression she hid from her friends as she looked down at the kitten that had gotten bored and decided to take a nap on her stomach after circling it a few times.

"Y-yeah that's a great name." Mika stuttered out putting on a reassuring smile which had become perfect from years of practice as she got up and excused herself to use the bathroom.

Even though she wasn't used to such accommodations she very thankful that there was a bathroom in the room she was staying in and especially thankful it was towards the back of the room as she grabbed a medium sized purse from her bag and went in the bathroom.

"For the coughing…headaches…spasms…the bleeding…hmm I'm forgetting something…can't forget Mister Pain killer!" Mika smiled to herself with morbid humor as she pulled out different bottles of medication.

In truth she was supposed to take these hours ago but with her mother's visit and the fun she had with the boys she didn't want to worry them but she knew the tall-tell signs of when she reached her limit.

"_And people think I learned martial arts just to stay with those two." _Mika giggled to herself sourly.

She hated how morbid she became when she had to take her medication but it couldn't be helped. Here she was in the bathroom staring at tubes of different sized and colored pills that held her life in them. It was either accept it with the morbid humor that went with it or go insane. Mika liked to think she made the right choice especially since she really should be her usual self and thank Hunny and Takashi anyway she can because if it wasn't for them she wouldn't be able to even fake normalcy.

"Martial arts! Train your body and mind! Learn to control your muscles and defend yourself!" Mika recited to herself with a mock army voice as she popped open the containers and lined the pills up one by one.

If only people knew she was constantly defending herself. She did not excel in kali and ninjutsu because she liked it, no. she excelled because it kept her living, she learned how to control her muscles stopping the constant spasms from causing her to double over. She had learned to control her mind so that even though she was in constant pain no one around her would notice. Her sensei in America was even shocked when she took a blow directly to the face and wasn't fazed at all by it and instead just beat the living breath out of her opponent. No pain she could possibly go through from a fight could be worst than the "alien" (as she liked to think of it) that ate away at her slowly trying to destroy her.

She quickly was brought out of her musings as a barrage of coughs made their way out of her throat causing her chest to spasm and her to double over on the bathroom floor. She saw it as nothing more than her father punishing her for not taking her meds on time. She pushed him to take it when he was in his last days and she couldn't help but see it as payback.

"Ok..cough..ok I got it! Just let me breath!" Mika yelled between coughs as she felt them subsiding.

Catching her breath Mika weakly collected her pills and popped them in at once while taking a deep sip of water from the water bottle she kept in the purse. She only smirked when she tasted the metallic-saltiness that she recognized as her own blood coating the pills as they slid down her throat.

"_Heesh! When did I get so morbid?"_ Mika asked herself as she stood up and took deep meditating breathes to control herself yet again as she looked in the mirror and wiped her mouth cleaning the blood off her hands in the sink.

Little did she know that a tall silent young man was watching her from the crack of the door deciding to leave the roll of toilet paper that his maids forgot to put in on her bed as he left the room.

_**(a/n: **_** I know it's been a while but ta-da! A little morbid I know but cancer can do that to you. I'm really not feeling this story right now but that could be because of writers block. I already know It wont be as long as my other one and I will be writing smut oneshots for other fandoms when I cant think of anything for this lol it seem to clear my writers block temporarily.) zell-chan**


	16. lullaby kiss

_**(A/n:**_** Don't get mad at me plsss I haven't been home much lately and when I am on my laptop I usually forget writing and start reading other fanfics. I'm really addicted to naruto fanfics right now. oh and as you know I don't own OHSHC but I do own "star garden" )**

Mika sighed after she left the bathroom completely ignoring everything around her as she put her purse back in her bag and put on her best smile for the boys as she left only to find Hunny waiting for her in the hall.

"Takashi made dinner come on!" Hunny cheered as he yet again grabbed Mika's hand and led her to the dinning room.

Mika rose an eyebrow in question as she followed her blond companion down another hall and taking an abrupt right, her other eyebrow joined as her eyes went wide at the spread before her.

One might have expected a large catered table of delicacy's from all over and a portion reserved only for sugary sweets for Hunny but instead the table was littered with different kinds of take-out and in the center an obviously handmade strawberry cake.

"Ever since Haru-Chan joined the club everyone has found their favorite common thing…Takashi likes takeout and making cake!" Hunny smiled as he looked up at Mika before sitting down.

Mika blinked a few times trying to get out of her initial shock only to find Mori who had a pot of tea in his hand, staring at her as intensely.

"Oh thank you so much Takashi, I already know the cake is going to be delicious." Mika said humbly since she thought he was looking at her like that because she was openly gawking at the food.

"…hmm." Takashi nodded as he poured them each a cup of tea and sat down with Mika fallowing suit.

There seemed to be a little tension in the air at first while the three teens ate but it slowly dissipated as Mika and Hunny talked and laughed over the food while Takashi would nod or agree here and there.

"…and that's when I got desperate and tried to block the kick with my head! I don't think I was ever so embarrassed." Mika chuckled as she unconsciously took a bite of the cake Takashi made and both boys stared at her stunned face.

"…do you like it?" Takashi asked timidly.

Mika slowly turned her head towards Takashi with the fork still in her mouth and lowered her eyes until they were slits.

"Um Usa-Chan?" Hunny asked as he let out a nervous giggle.

Not helping the situation at all Mika started crying as she continued to look at Takashi.

"Usa-Chan! If you don't like it you don't have to feel bad! I can call my baker and she'll make you a new cake!" Hunny offered as he jumped over and patted Mika's back.

"It's just so (sob) sweet and (sob) Takashi made it (sob) theres…(sob) love in it." Mika said as she wiped her eyes and both boys shared a knowing look of confusion over her bent head.

"….thank you."

Mika looked up and caught the warm smile in Takashi's eyes and blushed when she realized she was crying over the fact Takashi obviously had experience making cake for Hunny and just decided to make something special for her stay.

"Usa-Chan is so cute when she blushes!" Hunny chucked as he gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek which caused her to blush even more as she cupped her cheek.

"_Damn you Vicadin for making me emotional!"_ Mika cursed to herself.

"Are you ok?" Takashi asked worriedly as he continued to stare at Mika like he had been since she left her room.

Instead of an intelligible reply Mika merely stuck her tongue out at Takashi and pouted.

"Usa-Chan…Ai-Chan said you were late meeting us earlier because you had to practice for a concert. Can we come?" Hunny pouted causing Mika to quickly snap out of her stupor.

"Oh no, no,no,no,no! It's just a common midterm talent thing that I bet your school does a much better job at. It would bore you to tears." Mika chucked nervously.

"Our school doesn't have Usa-Chan and I bet everyone else in the host club would want to come to!"

Mika looked at the brightly smiling blond next to her and wanted to hug the bunnies out of him but she didn't want him or Takashi coming because it would just be too much and the fact that both boys were staring holes into her as she looked down sadly didn't help one bit.

"I'm just going to play a song that's it nothing big." Mika mumbled as she found that her lap was much more interesting then looking up.

"I love hearing Usa-Chan sing…I was hoping you could sing to me before bed." Hunny said while he gazed up at Mika with his big brown eyes.

"I…uh…" Mika stuttered only to be cut off as her cellphone rang loudly from the bag in her room.

"I'll get it!" Hunny chirped as he ran off before Mika could stop him.

"I would like to hear you." Takashi said causing Mika to almost get whiplash as she embarrassedly realized that Takashi though quiet was still there just silently staring at her as if there was something more he wanted to say.

"…This is Hunny….yeah…when we were 12 yeah…she's cute of course!...who doesn't love bunny ears?...have I ever kissed Takashi?...I think I better hand the phone over to Usa-Chan now she's kinda scary." Hunny said as Mika loomed over him like a demon after hearing the conversation.

"What in the world do you think your doing?!" Mika all but growled in the phone since she already knew who it was on the otherside.

"Now Mi-Mi-Chan is that anyway to treat your beloved club leader? It's not my fault your staying the night with two absolutely gorgeous men who you have a deep bond with._that goes deeper and deeper (snicker)_" Mika's mouth dropped in shock as she heard giggling all around Ai and the last comment from Lisa.

"I'll take that silence as meaning you didn't even realize your predicament. _(giggle) lucky girl. _Kat would you shut up! I already let you get your two cents in with the blond."

Mika quickly regained her fury as she turned and looked at Hunny who quickly hid behind Takashi in fear.

"What.Did.You.Say?" Mika stated every word with a threat in her voice.

"N-Nothing much Mi-Mi….just asked if he kissed you thought you were cute…." Kat explained timidly after Ai handed her the phone.

"And?" Mika knew if Kat was stuttering something else was going on.

"and…ifheeverimaginedyouwithbunnyearsandeverkissedthetallerone." Kat coughed out

"..repeat that" Mika blinked as Hunny started eating another slice of cake while him and Takashi watched the show Mika was unconsciously putting on.

"She asked if he ever imaged you with bunny ears and ever kissed the tall one. I swear Mi-Mi you really should try to get you mind in the gutter your 17 for heavens sakes! Don't even tell me that their just friends…were just friends and we never make you blush or smile as they do…if you don't believe me give them a kiss and see how much your heart shudders. _among other things_ now that was just uncalled for!" Ai yelled at Lisa and Kat.

"Please notify your next of Kin because I'm going to kill you on Monday." Mika said in an all too calm tone as she abruptly hung up on her fellow hostess's and turned to look at Takashi and Hunny who tilted their heads at her.

To say that Mika was horrified and embarrassed was an understatement as she quickly turned around and stomped off to the shoji doors that she remembered Takashi coming in from so she could go outside to get some fresh air.

She wasn't blind she knew that indeed Takashi and Hunny were…_attractive_, but they were her friends and it's not like she could really start a relationship with either of them because it would just end up weird. Mika shuddered at the thought as she sat down on the back porch of the estate and rested her head between her knees to calm herself down. She never even really thought about love like most girls her age, she just chalked it up to her constant need to make people happy and dying abruptly would not make a boyfriend happy.

"Usa-Chan is everything ok?" Hunny asked with worry and concern lacing his voice as he cautiously walked up to her.

Mika quickly realized how crazy she must have appeared and chuckled dryly at herself forcing a smile on herself.

"I just needed some air…you can sit with me if you want, it's a really nice night." Mika smiled causing Hunny to bounce happily next to her.

Takashi fallowed and sat on her other side as the three breathed in the chilly but refreshing night air and looked up at the large crescent moon and stars all around.

"I'm tired." Hunny yawned as he abruptly made himself comfortable next to Mika and plopped his head on her lap as he laid down causing a surprised squeak from her and a slight chuckle from Mori who quickly turned it into a motion to clear his throat as Mika half squinted at him.

"Mmm Mika…could you sing a lullaby please?" Hunny asked timidly as he dropped the affectionate nickname.

Mika sighed and shook her head. Even though she was really self conscious about singing in front of the two she had a feeling she wouldn't be allowed to get up anytime soon if she didn't, so she relaxed content with just petting surprisingly fluffy blond hair and began softly singing.

_The stars are watching you my darling_

_as they lead you to the garden._

_Full of candys sugary sweet where whiskers of kittens will tickle your feet._

_So sleep now and dream of flying afar,_

_to the garden palace of the stars._

_And when you get there save me a treat,_

_I'll be in the garden as soon as you sleep._

_The stars are watching you my darling_

_as they lead you to the garden._

Mika lowered her voice to a whisper as she noticed Hunny's even breathing and smiled a little to herself as she turned and found Takashi looking at Hunny warmly with the same emotion she saw before crossing his eyes.

"Kiss me.."

The words seemed to slip out of Mika's mouth before she could stop them and Takashi was obviously shocked. Mika quickly looked down at her lap where Hunny was currently un-ceremonially drooling ruining any mood that could have been but Mika was curious.

"I know it's sounds weird but were friends right? I know your shy you big lug, what other reason would you try to hide a kitten you rescued from the forest?"

"How?.." Takashi asked with surprise etched on his face.

"When it bent down to pet her she had some dirt and grass in her paws along with a piece of bark in her fur." Mika explained causing Takashi to nod in understanding and look away.

"So are you going to kiss me?" Mika deadpanned keeping her voice even and just above a whisper in the silent night as the crickets deemed it appropriate to start chirping at that moment.

"….I guess." Takashi cut in as it seemed the crickets even stopped as she did a double take actually expecting him to say the complete opposite.

Hunny moved minutely and Mika knew that there was nothing short of an earthquake that could wake the sleeping blond now and she quickly wished there was one. She was positive Takashi would say no or just look at her like a looney and she could laugh it off but instead he said yes. They were right next to each other, she could feel his shoulder next to hers and knew all she had to do was look up and he look down for them to actually…

Mika closed her eyes and tried to will away the blush that crept on her face as she took a deep breath and looked up at Takashi who was staring at her yet again.

He leaned down a little so that he was eye to eye with Mika and she tried not to giggle in her nervousness and instead closed her eyes hoping that her fears were unreasonable…it's not like his lips were poisonous…right?

Mika snapped her eyes open only to have Takashi's lips meet hers. Closing them again she just focused letting Ai's words cross the back of her mind and soon found that her eyes were wide open again right along with Takashi's as they both looked at each other.

"_Oh my god…I feel…feel.."_

_**(a/n:**_** hahahah cliffy! sorry for not writing in so long but at least I update once a week.So I already know what you all think is going to happen…but remember I like twist!!! I don't have much else to say surprisingly. right now I'm still looking for a job and I've been entering different scholarships so wish me luck!**

**p.s. i dont think the title fits this story so if you can think of a better title it would be greatly apreciated! **


	17. Takashi's secret

_**(a/n:**_** You know that twist I talked about putting in the story a few chapters ago…well here it is ppl. (gets ready for a lot of threats and angry reviews) Is it bad I love to be hated so much? I should do a self insert with itachi if I'm so sadistic muahahahah) zell-chan**

"_NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY POSITIVLY NOTHING! ZILCH,NIT,ZERO,POSITIVELY-ABSOLUTLY-OAKALY-DOKALY-NOTHING!" _Mika screamed in her head realizing that she and Takashi were indeed still kissing and his eyes were just as open as hers in confusion.

Not to say that Takashi was a bad kisser, his lips were surprisingly soft ,warm, and Mika knew he his strong jaw could bring a passionate kiss at some point but there was nothing between them. No spark, no flutter, absolutely nothing.

Mika and Takashi hesitantly separated both confused remembering how their first kissed was so electric but that was when they were innocent 12 year olds. The two teens looked away momentarily and Takashi was the first to break the silence.

"Our eyes were open." He said which Mika nodded in agreement closing her eyes and turning her head towards Tamaki expectedly.

Again their lips met and again there was absolutely nothing between the two. Mika rolled her eyes in her dismay and parted as she sighed and absent mindedly started petting Hunny again as she thought over why she even decided to do that in the first place.

"_Damn you Ai! I just wanted to see if there was anything really between us and guess what there wasn't!" _Mika thought to herself with disappointment as she looked down at the blond who was now snoring gently on her lap.

"_I should be happy it won't be weird between us…just maybe akward? I think it's just because we don't share that spark or that look….." _Mika stopped in her musings as she looked down at the blond and at Takashi who was obviously thinking about something.

"So how long have you loved him?"

Takashi immediately whipped his head to look at Mika with surprise written clear across his usually blank face. A blush started to creep across his cheeks that made Mika have to control herself from squeezing them and crooning about how cute he was. After looking back and forth from Hunny and Mika Takashi looked back out towards the sky and said in what would be considered a whisper something that Mika heard loud and clear.

"…how long do you have left?"

"I plan on staying in japan indefinitely…so how long have you loved him?" Mika said nervously hoping she was just misinterpreting what Takashi meant because there was no way he could know she was sick.

"How long…to live? I'll tell you how long I've loved him."

Takashi looked at Mika with something on the border of concern and disappointment on his face.

"How did you find out?" Mika asked with a sigh as she continued to stare down at the blond head in her lap, petting Hunny since it was soothing her.

"..hn" Takashi grunted and Mika knew from the tone that Takashi wanted an answer.

"I'm still in the beginning stages, so it's a good year before I have to be hospitalized and from then on maybe another three years top." Mika sighed as she willed the tears away that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Mika took in the information the doctors had told her only months ago but she never said it aloud hoping that as long as it wasn't said maybe just maybe it wasn't real. She couldn't stand the pitying glances and the murmurs of "I'm so sorry" from the nurses to her mother as if she was already dead.

Takashi who was watching Mika intently noticed how her eyes were clenched shut and that the hand not petting Hunny was clenched in a tight fist over the wooded patio they were sitting on. It was almost as if she was waiting for him to hit her for doing something wrong and that caused him to wonder how people treated her after they would find out, and if that was the reason she didn't tell him and Hunny.

"Since we started the host club." Takashi deadpanned as he looked Mika dead in the eyes when she turned her head towards him in surprise.

"Does he..?"

Takashi quickly nodded his head no. He never told Hunny how he felt and by the way Hunny clung to Mika he doubted his feelings would be returned. He might seem all wild and tough look wise but Takashi was basically shy and easily hurt when it came to his feelings which is why he mostly kept to himself.

Mika looked down at the blond in her lap and smiled warmly. She knew Hunny and he would never intentionally hurt Takashi if he admitted his feelings but one question was bugging her.

"Why so late?"

Takashi quirked an eyebrow at her question and pondered it a little himself. Before he was merely Hunny's guardian as he suppressed everything that was uniquely him. Takashi watched as Hunny denied himself just so that he could make his family proud but it wasn't until he met Tamaki that Hunny realized he was who he was and his family should just accept it. Inadvertently Takashi found he loved the sweet and energetic Hunny who could eat 8 cakes in a row. He balanced Takashi and he never could imagine himself without the happy blond.

"He let me see his true self." Takashi answered after finding the right words to convey what he was thinking.

Mika just nodded in understanding as she glanced down only to have her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"…I think it's time we put him to bed before I kill him for covering me in drool." Mika deadpanned causing Takashi to look and sure enough there was drool running out of Hunnys mouth.

Without further a due Takashi stood and gently picked up Hunny using skill from years and practice and brought the blond to the room that was always set up for him since he was known to sleep at Takashi's or take naps there. Mika stopped at the doorway watching as Takashi tucked Hunny in giving the sleepy boy a smile that would make even the coldest hearted person want to puke kittens.

"I'm going to take a shower before your lovey doveyness taints me." Mika joked as she went off to her room thanking the heavens she was still in her sari which was layered so the drool didn't go straight to her skin.

"_Mitsukuni Haninozuka: martial arts master, cake enthusiast, and nighttime drool champion!" _Mika thought to herself with a chuckle as she turned the shower on and stepped under the stream using the time to think.

"_ok so besides average teen hormones from being around very handsome men there is and never will be anything between me and Takashi who now knows there's something wrong with me but hopefully not exactly what. Hunny is oblivious to Takashi's feelings and I'm…GOING TO HAVE TO GET THEM TOGETHER!"_

Mika grinned evilly as she quickly jumped out the shower and changed into the overly large shirt her mother had put in her bag. She couldn't help but feel drowsy as the side-effects of her medicine kicked in but before she closed her eyes she concocted a plan to get Hunny and Takashi together even if she kills them.

That morning Mika stirred as she felt the suns rays over her skin and rolled over to her side not wanting to wake up, but as she lazily opened one eye she was met with a large smiling brown one.

"Good morning Usa-Chan!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mika screamed jumping up so quick she got light headed and fell off the bed onto the floor.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you, but you looked so cute sleeping like that." Hunny apologized with a pout as Mika tiredly rubbed her now sore butt.

"It's ok Hunny…" Mika started only to realize she arched off the floor rubbing her butt in front of her friend slash sempai.

Hunny had never seen Mika move as fast as she did in the minute it took for her to grab her back and go to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"Takashi do you know what's wrong with her?" Hunny asked as Takashi was chuckling to himself silently.

"…hn." Was all he allowed himself to say.

"Stupid blond early birds….damn you sunshine!" Mika mumbled to herself as she quickly made herself decent and looked in the mirror clearing her hazy mind with a shaky breath as she remembered last night with an evil smile.

"Are you ok Usa-Chan?" Hunny knocked hesitantly on the door.

Mika just smiled and left the bathroom her hair down like she usually had it before a fight and determination in her eyes.

"Is breakfast ready?"

Next think Mika knew she was yet again being dragged by Hunny out the door but she didn't leave before giving Takashi a wink that left him standing in her room confused and just a tad scared.

Hunny pulled out a chair for Mika who sat down really confused by the sudden treatment but brushed it off as her mouth watered at the obviously fresh cooked spread of foods in front of her.

"Takashi told his cook all the food you like so we hope you enjoy!" Hunny chirped as he and Takashi took a seat.

"Thanks Takashi!" Mika chirped before she dug in before she outright drooled.

She was eating for about 5 minutes before she realized big brown eyes were staring at her.

"Are you ok oniisan?" Mika asked obviously concerned by nick name.

Hunny merely smiled serenely at her and tilted his head which was so uncharacteristic for him that she noticed Takashi shiver out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you for singing me to sleep Usa-Chan. Your voice was so sweet."

Mika and Takashi both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Thank you Hunny that means a lot to me." Mika smiled as she started eating again.

Mika wasn't stupid, though Hunny may be all sweet and innocent on the outside he was 18 and head of his class. You don't get good grades for eating cake so Mika wasn't surprised when Hunny called her attention again.

"Mika…"

"_Oh god he's not calling me Usa there has to be something wrong…did he overhear me and Takashi?!" _Mika thought to herself as she glanced at Takashi who looked just as worried as her.

"Will you go out with me?"

"_Whew he just wanted to ask me out…" _Mika thought to herself as she took a bite of rolled omelet.

5 seconds later…

"Mika you're turning blue!" Hunny squealed as Mika grabbed her throat while she choked on the omelet.

Takashi got up and swiftly slapped Mika on the back sending the food flying forward and clearing her airways.

"Thanks kashi'…Hunny could you please repeat that?" Mika asked heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me." Hunny said again as he fiddled with his plate obviously putting his feelings on the line.

Mika and Takashi looked at each other unknowingly sharing the same thought:

"_What am I going to do?"_

_**(a/n:**_** short I know…and don't care muahahah XD I really wanted to get this out there and decided to leave it at a cliffy. I have a feeling im going to loose a lot of fans but I warned you all! also I should be updating ASK A HOST on wensday so look out for that.)zell-chan**


	18. sorry

_**(a/n:**_** ok everyone listen up because I'm only letting you read this once lol.**

**school starts soon and I still have to get ready so I have little to no time to write.**

**because of that this will be on hiatus HOWEVER I will continue to write when I find pockets of time and post most likely on Sunday's after I get settled back into school. I do PROMISE to update at least once before September 10****th**** I know you will be upset and I deserve your anger I really do but it cant be helped…..**

**unless you kidnap me and pay me not to go to school :D**

**a girl can dream cant she?) zell-chan **

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!**


	19. girly wrist

_**(a/n:**_**sorry for the delay I'll explain at the end of the chapter. please forgive me!and please let me know if this doesn't make sense because I have a uber bad cold right now and I have to get ready for the start of school ******** which is tomorrow! sorry for the short chapter to but I don't actually really like this story weird I know but right now I'm just trying to finish it.)**

"I know it's a surprise, don't worry you don't have to give me an answer now. Takashi and I still have to teach you some moves for when you spar with Satoshi, but please let me know later tonight ne?" Hunny asked as he got out of his seat and gave Mika a kiss on the cheek and left.

"_ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" _Mika chanted in her head as she was frozen to the spot.

"Say yes." Mori deadpanned.

"Nuh-uh…I just got back and there is no way I'm running a re-started friendship _especially if it will hurt you as well._" Mika left the last part unsaid but Mori could tell what she was thinking by the tortured look in her eyes.

"If Mitsukuni is happy I'm happy."

Mika raised an eyebrow at Mori only to bang her head on the breakfast table letting an exasperated groan escape.

"Usa-Chan!" Hunny chimed as he re-entered the room.

Mika raised her head peeking through her hair that fell over her face as Hunny smiled posed in his martial arts uniform. If Mika didn't know that he was technically a full grown man she would have run over and swooped him up hugging him for being so cute in his little outfit.

"I don't know if I'm up for sparing right now Oniisan." Mika mumbled wondering if she did something bad in a past life to make her current one so damn drama filled.

" _a 17 years old martial artist/hostess/singer/terminal cancer patient, who has two handsome best friends/first kisses who she has reunited with after 5 years only to find out that one has feelings for the other and that one has feelings for her!"_

" _General hospital here I come!" _ Mika thought to herself sarcastically as she banged her head on the table yet again.

"As your sempai,sensai and friend it's my duty to make sure you become the best you can be! " Hunny exclaimed forgoing his usual cute manner for a serious tone that made Mika bug-eyed.

"Hai." Takashi agreed and if Mika didn't know better you would have thought Takashi was finding her predicament a tad amusing.

"_Sigh…_just give me a few minutes to change." Mika said in complete defeat.

"Yay Usa-Chan! Meet us out back, Takashi and I have to set up." Hunny cheered as he left heading to the backyard with Mori trailing behind him.

Mika merely nodded and got up lethargically. She didn't know why but she felt unreasonably tired. Little did she know that silent stoic eyes watched her with worry.

"Eeep!"

"Mika." Hunny said sternly for the 5th time in a row since they started training.

Mika had forgotten how tough Hunny could be when he set him mind on something and by the many times he had caught her off guard causing a surprised "eep" much like the one just uttered he was only to get sterner.

"Don't Mika me, you know I have mostly lower body strength! Why do you think I'm so good at ninjustu and kali?!" Mika whined as she stood up wiping the dirt off the sweat pants and tank she decided to wear seeing as she did not bring her karate uniform.

"That's the problem! We need to toughen you up because Judo and Kendo require more upper body strength then you have." Hunny chided.

"Takashiiiiiiiii make him stop." Mika pouted with mock tears in her face.

Takashi who was in his Kendo uniform merely raised and eyebrow and turned his back to the two as he continued practicing his swings.

"_Traitor!"_ Mika seethed hoping the venomous glares she was sending his back would make him burst into fire or at least make him itch or something.

"I'm only pushing you so hard because I care, so try you best. Ne?" Hunny asked looking into Mika's eyes while he smiled so wide his eyes had to close from the sheer force of his happy-joy-joy-ness.

Did I mention not even the coldest hearted criminal; the kind who strangled puppies and then used them to choke kittens, could stand the smile of Hunny.

"Alright!" Mika said resuming the fighting stance Hunny had taught her with a smirk on her face.

"Teach me that jab again…Hunny-Sensei."

Takashi discreetly out of the corner of his eye as Mika laughed when she finally landed a judo chop on Hunny and he fained like he was hurt. A part of him was somewhat jealous and another part was sad both emotions aimed separately at the two forcing himself to look away before he analyzed them.

"Takashi are you ready?" Hunny chirped startling Mori out of his musings.

"..Hai."

Hunny beamed and turned to smile at Mika as he told her he was going to take a shower and change then he would treat her to lunch if she passed Takashi's lessons. Mika merely nodded with a smile as she watched Hunny leave and as soon as he turned the corner she promptly fell only to be caught by the fast reflexes of Mori.

"Thanks…just… need… a …5 minute… break." Mika panted as she plopped on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Mori asked with concern dripping off his voice and a bit of pity that made Mika wince as if she had been punched.

Mori found himself wondering yet again how people treated her when they found out something was wrong.

"I'm fine but I'm not used to using my arms so much offensively, and I know your not going to be any gentler then Hunny." Mika said dryly.

"Hn." Takashi huffed slightly offended.

"Don't Hn me mister! Unlike you two I didn't learn martial arts because it was tradition, I was forced to." Mika said the last part with a tinge of sorrow.

As far as Mori knew Mika has learned so she could stay friends with him and Hunny by her own accord. So why did she suddenly seem sad?

Noticing the slight tenseness in Mori's stance Mika sighed and stood up again.

"I'm ready when you are sensei." Mika smiled.

A half hour later Hunny smiled happily as he bounced back to the backyard clean and refreshed but his smile quickly faded at what he saw. Mika was wrapped in Takashi's arms with a practice sword in her hands and a look of amused misery on her face. Takashi was doing nothing more but kicking her legs into the proper stance and using his arms on hers to show her how to hold the bamboo sword correctly but that didn't stop the swell of pain Hunny felt.

He always felt somewhat over shadowed by Takashi when it came to girls. He was never tall enough, quiet enough, mature enough, handsome enough, and was always so cheerful. The exact opposite of Takashi and he knew he should be envious of his cousin, it was inevitable but he would never treat him as anything less then a best friend.

"Takashi how is she doing!" Hunny called out schooling his ever present smile back on his face.

"…descent." Mori said with a nod of his head.

"It was horrible! He kicked me and he hit me!! Then (sniff) then (sniff) HE SAID I HOLD A SWORD LIKE A GIRL!!!" Mika wailed with mock tears as she ran into Hunny's arms.

"I said your wrist were weak." Mori deadpanned.

"So you're saying my wrist are girly!"

"No…their weak." Mori said honestly. The man really did not grasp sarcasm or jokes very well.

"Your wrists are weak." Mika said only turning from Hunny to stick her tongue out at Mori who raised an eyebrow at her.

"There, there Usa-Chan. You have nice strong wrist!" Hunny comforted her while patting her back reassuringly.

"See Hunny knows how to treat a girl." Mika pouted as she gave Hunny a big hug and stood up.

Hunny's smile was now a true one after the hug and cute little flowers seemed to be dancing around him.

"I do recall a certain oniisan saying he would treat me to lunch if I passed Takashi's lessons." Mika chirped with childish glee.

"Did she pass?" Hunny asked Mori as Mika faced him with pleading eyes unaware that right behind her Hunny was pleading as well.

Let it be said that Mori cannot say no to two sets of puppy eyes.

"..Hai." He sighed in defeat.

"Yes!" Mika and Hunny yelled at the same time.

"I know just the place! I'll make the reservations." Hunny smiled as he ran off back into the house with Mika and Takashi slowly fallowing suit.

"Told you it would cheer him up." Mika smiled knowingly at Takashi.

"…" Mori was silent but a hint of a smirk was present in the line of his mouth.

"You really do think I have weak wrist?!" Mika was shocked.

Their plan was just to get Hunny to smile after they noticed him watching her and using Mori as the bad guy just seemed convenient.

"Not weak…girly" Mori deadpanned.

Mika stopped walking and quickly went back to where they left their practice swords. Mori turned around wondering what she was doing but soon found himself in a nervous sweat.

"10 seconds…." Mika's voice was calm to the point it was creepy.

"Mika-Chan?"

"9 seconds, 8,7,.." Mika started counting as she started walking towards mori with a sword in hand.

Though he could easily take her down Mori knew that he couldn't intentionally hurt her. He also knew Mika had no qualms about hurting him as he swiftly dashed into his house with a angry Mika hot on his tail screaming:

"I'LL SHOW YOU GIRLY WRIST!"

_**(a/n:**_** Sorry for the delay but this week I was in a fashion competition( which I lost badly to a 9 year old who cheated!!!!that little pre-pubescent poohead!) and went to a blood drive only to find out I'm close to being anemic ******** so I was uber busy. Also I got volume 9 of OHSHC and volume 4 of absolute boyfriend. Please read the latest OHSHC because it seems my thoughts on mori's feelings for hunny weren't so far off muahahaha I haven't been receiving many reviews for this story either so I'm not rushing to get chapters out like I usually try to but as long as I have one fan I will try to get out a chapter a week. Don't worry though, I can tell some of you don't like the idea of yaoi or Mori being gay he's not gay. He's just…hunnycentric? I mean if you had someone stick by you since you were little and know you better then you know yourself feelings are bound to develop. It's just the fact that hunny is male doesn't stop how he feels though he may develop feelings for Haruhi since he has a fetish for small things lol if you read volume 9 you'll get the joke)zell-chan**


	20. mental breakdown

_**(a/n:**_**hello all well it seems I now have a job! yay me boo for you seeing as my time will be stretched thin especially with me having joined my schools T.A.G and drama club. I'll try to update twice a month so you wont completely forget about me but I have to admit I really don't like this story. it's not fun tow rite and I've been tempted to just kill everyone off unexpedictly and blame it on Kira lol **_** deathnote fans will get it **_**but since some of you actually like this story I'll try to finish it like I planned. you better thank me with cookies !!! oh p.s all you fruit basket fans should recognize a certain doctors appearance but it's just appearance and name only otherwise he'd be uber OOC and remember I don't own him and this isint a cross over but when I think Japanese doctor I think …mmmm you'll see lol)zell-chan**

"_oh my god are they models?"_

"_The tall one is so handsome and the blond is so cute I just want to hug him!"_

"_I wonder who that girl is…does she have a bunny tail?"_

"_How distasteful."_

"_Her parents obviously didn't raise her with enough sense to know what to wear."_

"That's it!" Mika seethed as turned and was about to tear a new one out of two old ladies who were constantly murmuring at the table beside them.

"Just ignore then Usa-Chan! I think you look kawaiii!" Hunny smiled after giving the two old bats a dark glare.

Mika sighed and slumped back in her seat fiddling with her jeans and peasant shirt. If she knew that Hunny would take her to a posh restaurant she would have asked to go home and dress up just a little.

"Oniisan why didn't you tell me we were going to such a fancy place?" Mika nervously whispered.

"It was a surprise plus they have the second best cake in the world here!" Hunny smiled

"Second best?"

"Second to yours of course Usa-Chan" Hunny wiggled causing Mika to sweat drop and laugh nervously.

"_Walked right into that one didn't I?"_ She sighed to herself as she looked over her menu trying not to make eye contact with Mori who was sporting a slight lump on his head which she apologized for profusely.

A waitress came by their table and took their menus after their orders which left the three teens at the table alone and in Mika's case without anything to hide behind.

Hunny was still estatic about sharing one of his favorite restaurants with Mika in the hopes that she would say yes to his proposal so he was content with the silence while Mika on the other hand was about to cry in agony and mori…well it was nothing new to him.

"_What is taking so long? all I wanted was some vanilla chai and a muffin! Why wont he stop smiling at me! I don't want to hurt his feelings but it wouldn't be right for me to say yes and have to break his heart later. What I would give for a distraction" _Mika huffed in her mind.

"MI-MI-CHAN!!!!!!" Came a masculine voice from the entrance of the restaurant.

A shiver ran down her spine and her eyes opened to the size of saucers as her brain automatically recognized that voice and instantly went to deer-caught-in-a-headlight-mode.

"Who's tha…." Hunny was about to ask but before the words got out of his mouth a dark blur passed him causing a gust to go by and instantly a tall pale man with hair covering his left eye was behind Mika.

It just so happened that the waitress chose that moment to present the food and quickly disappear with a nervous smile.

"May I ask what you think your doing mi-mi-chan?" He stated calmly.

"Oh nothing doctori Hatori…it's not what it seems like!" Mika quickly explained.

"So you do not have a sugar blasted triple layer strawberry chocolate cake in front of you?"

"Of course not why….?" Mika said only to look and in fact see that the waitress had switched her and Hunny's order.

"Your Usa-Chan's doctor?" Hunny asked as switched their plates and started eating his cake happily.

"Since she was 12…have you been taking your vitamins?" Hatori asked after taking out a penlight and checking her eyes.

"I have an appointment with you tomorrow do you really have to do this here?" Mika asked in complete and utter embarrassment.

"Hmm you seem to have a large drop of sweat behind your head, I think you need to cut back on your activities and relax more."

Hunny started laughing causing Mika to go red in embarrassment and even Mori let a slight snicker pass his lips.

"It seems your temperature is up and your face is severely red. You show signs of a fever."

"P-p-please if you have any mercy. Just. Kill. Me. now." Mika pleaded.

"You know you're like a daughter to me Mi-mi-Chan! Besides it's against my Hippocratic Oath and I don't think your two suitors would be pleased with me doing such." Hatori chuckled.

"Hai…we want Mika to be around for a long,long time ne mori?"

"…Hai" Mori nodded in agreement.

Mika banged her head on the table hoping that she could just knock herself out of her misery.

"So neither of you deny being her suitor. Hmmm interesting." Hatori murmured as he grabbed her wrist and stared at his watch taking her pulse.

BANG! Went Mika's head yet again.

"Waitress would you be so kind to add another chair, I believe I'll will be dining with these three today." Hatori called.

BANG! BANG!

"So you met Mika after she left japan?" Hunny asked after having finished off his cake.

"Yep! I even have pictures, but I wouldn't dare show them without Mika's permission…"

"_There is a god thank you so much!"_ Mika thought as she shed tears of joy and raised her head from the table.

"..Especially to two men who she is dating." Hatori finished.

Bang! Mika's head was now becoming close and intimate friends with the table.

"…we're friends." Mori deadpanned.

Again Mika's head raised from the table in gratitude as she looked at Mori.

"Oh so then you're her boyfriend?" Hatori asked Hunny.

"Well…" Hunny giggled nervously looking at Mika hoping for her to answer for him.

"_I though he didn't want my answer till tonight?! I don't want to embarrass him like this and I definitely don't want doctor Hatori dangling this over my head!"_ Mika panicked.

Hatori watched Mika and then looked at Hunny with a slow smile spreading on his face.

"You have my blessing."

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! I now pronounce you head and table congratulations!

"Mika used to tell me stories about a short blond and tall brunette she hung out with in Japan. I think it would be safe to assume that you the "Oniisan" from all those years ago."

"Hai! Usa-Chan did you really talk about us in America?...Usa-Chan?" Hunny asked as he poked Mika who was unmoving and her face firmly planted to the table.

"Don't worry she's unconscious from so many blunts to the head. She'll come to in 10 minutes tops with just a sore forehead and a slight headache." Hatori reassured Hunny.

"Are you sure?" Hunny asked with concern.

"I am a doctor after all. Plus I have some questions I want to ask you while she's out." Hatori said in all seriousness.

"We just met what could you want to ask me?" Hunny questioned with bright eyes.

"Why did you ask her out? I think what she really needs right now is friends not lovers."

"What do you mean? I like Mika a lot. She's one of the few girls who doesn't treat me like a little boy and constantly saying how cute or adorable I am. She looks up to me and if she let me I would like to make her as happy as she makes me." Hunny said in a faraway voice as he gently patted Mika's head.

"So you don't know do you…"

Mori shifted and shook his head at Hatori.

"..I see. Well I hope things things go well for you." Hatori said as he stood up to leave.

"Hatori-San where are you going? you didn't even order!" Hunny chimed.

"I just realized that I have a few patients waiting for me so I think it's best if I go now. you could remind Mi-Mi-Chan that she has an appointment with me when she wakes up? ne?" Hatori said with a smile.

"…Hai." Hunny answered as he watched the man leave.

"That was weird ne Takashi?" Hunny asked Mori who was sitting next to him looking at Mika's head on the table.

"..hai." He deadpanned.

"..no…no more carrots daddy….i'm not a bunny….bunnygirl….NO CARROTS!" Mika screamed as she awoke only to find a pair of smiling chocolate brown eyes looking at her.

"Don't worry Usa-Chan I'll protect you from the mean carrots!" Hunny exclaimed causing Mika to groan in embarrassment.

She was going to roll over and hide her face in the soft pillow under her head only to find that her "pillow" happened to be Hunny's lap, causing her to dart up and away hitting her already sore head on the roof of the limo.

"Ouch!" Mika squealed.

"Are you ok Mika? and will you go out with me?" Hunny asked quickly.

Mika just nodded yes in her lethargic state and rubbed her sore head only to stop a moment later and look up into Hunny's sparkling and ecstatic eyes after she realized what he just said. Bewildered she turned to Mori who merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"_What did I just agree to!_ I-I think I need to go home, my head hurts….alot." Mika said forcing a smile on her face for the concerned Hunny.

"Driver lets head for Usa-Chans house!" Hunny said in an authoritive voice.

"Thank you Oniisan." Mika said with all truth as she plopped down on the floor of the limo dazed.

"I had a lot of fun yesterday…I hope we can do it again soon." Hunny smiled with the most warmth Mika had ever seen in her life.

"Hai…me to."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Mika felt like a zombie as she stepped out of the limo and waved behind her after Hunny yelled that he would come by in the morning to drop her stuff off before school.

Closing the door behind her she numbly went to her medicine cabinet and began tossing her many prescriptions as tears ran down her face.

"WHY CANT I JUST LIVE NORMALLY!!!" She screamed.

The thumps of the bottles hitting the floor and a few opening rang loudly through her empty apartment and seemed to carry the hopes she had as a little girl inside their orangish-brown bottles as they fell.

"Why? I don't deserve him. I'm not even going to be here for much longer. I-I-I don't want to make him sad." Mika sobbed.

She sat there crying her heart out like she had so many times over the past 5 years and found her body rocked with spasms and a pushing feeling in her chest. The pain was more than usual and she knew something was wrong but as she crawled over to her meds that were scattered around everything went dark.

_**(a/n:**_** did I mention this is angst? I like angst, though I prefer writing comedy but my angst comes off better. Maybe it's my own inner torment trying to come out burp ok maybe it was just gas. I do know however that you all are sooooooooooo going to hate me and possibly create a lynch mob when this is over. I'll give you a hint why. "sakura kiss" heheheheh have fun with that my prettys!!!!!!!!! muahahahah) zell-chan**


	21. URGENT NEWS!

_**URGENT NEWS:**_

_**Due to the lack of love I have for writing this story and major MAJOR! writers block…plus the fact I don't even really like this story it will be deleted but I have good news……..I SHALL CONTINUE WRITING MY OTHER STORIES!!**_

_**THAT MEANS MORE FANGIRL PHERMONES!**_

_**MORE ASK A HOST!**_

_**AND ALSO I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NEW STORY IN THE WORKS….**_

_**SO I WILL GRATEFULLY TAKE YOUR HATE MAIL AND USE IT TO FUEL MY DESIRE TO WRITE AGAIN…..STARTING NEXT WEEK SENIOR YEAR IS UBER BUSY.**_

_**ZELL-CHAN**_


End file.
